


Secrets: The Curse and Cure

by Strawberry_Senpai



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, M/M, Magic Users, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Senpai/pseuds/Strawberry_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saint Lions, an elite all male academy, located in Southern California is said to have high standards for all applicants applying for their rigorous academic courses and programs. Niall Horan who doesn't understand how he got admitted into the academy as one of the ten students in the Scholars program is now enrolled as an official Saint Lions senior student. Niall's life here in America is completely different than his life in Ireland for multiple reasons mainly because he's surrounded by a lot of rich people. He's befriended Hunter Hayes, a Southern gentleman, and Colton, who is more of an enemy, in his suite. All Niall wanted to do was to fit in the academy, however his wishes are not granted when four males seem to take interest in him. These males are not ordinary either because their families are the four founding families that established the academy, and they seem to draw attention around wherever they go. But why are they drawn to Niall?</p><p>Harry (He is the leader in the group)<br/>Zayn (He is the quiet mysterious guy in the group)<br/>Louis (He is the more flirty and more outgoing guy in the group)<br/>Liam (He is the gentleman and polite guy in the group)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

"Niall! Wake up. Breakfast time!" Hunter shouted as he ripped the blue covers away from Niall who gave up on trying to clutch it over his head. 

"One more minute-" Niall whined, he was about to continue his sentence until he was interrupted when the door bursted open and Colton came in and flopped on Niall's bed. 

Niall lets out a small groan before his eyes snap open to see light pouring into his room. He rolls over and glances at the dull black clock on the wooden counter before mumbling a curse, and quickly jumps up. He darts into the bathroom, and begins his morning routine of showering, brushing his teeth, and then changing into the academy's uniform. When Niall exited the bathroom his room was empty, and he could hear Hunter and Colton arguing in the kitchen of their suite. The Irish teenager could smell the burnt bacon scent, and then the strong scent of French toast being burnt. He grabs his back pack slings a strap over one on his left shoulder before whistling as he walked out of the bedroom. 

As he turned a swift corner, and entered the kitchen where the bickering did not cease. In fact he felt that he should have just left and ate in the cafeteria however Hunter would be upset at Niall for bailing breakfast. Ever since Niall had arrived at Saint Lions, Hunter and Colton were the first two boys who befriended him despite his financial background. Everywhere Colton went Hunter would follow and drag Niall along, and vice versa because the trio were the three musketeers. Hunter's father Professor Hayes taught AP Calculus and AP Stats at Saint Lions, and his mother Mrs. Hayes was a music teacher for the special needs children in Louisiana where he was born. Hunter's father and mother had divorced and Hunter spent the majority of his life living in California and Louisana however he choose to live with his father because of being able to attend an elite acadmey like Saint Lions. Hunter being from the south not only had an adorable southern accent but he was gifted in singing and playing his acoustic guitar. In fact Hunter taught Niall how to play the guitar as well as how to tune it. Niall always considered Hunter to be the father in the trio since he would always be taking care of Colton or him, and he couldn't help but smile when Hunter would smile. 

Colton, on the other hand was spoiled by his stock brocker father and his model mother. He got the brains from his father, and the sophisticated model look from his mother. The pale emerald eyes, and short stylish hair was what caught Niall's attention as well his hulking body which Niall couldn't help but gap at. Colton despite being in the trio often viewed Niall, and most of the time singled him out because Niall's father didn't earn a hundred grand or more per year. In fact, Niall's father was quite different, ever since his mother died, Niall's father had a bad habit of drinking. At first it was once or twice however it would go on for weekly and before Niall knew his father lost his job in the company he worked for and now he worked as a janitor for the local high school. Niall didn't mind telling people about his father's occupation however Colton would always try to pick at it. Colton was a good guy however not to Niall he wasn't. Only in the trio he would ever look twice at Niall, but not when it would be the two of them. It took Colton a total of two weeks before Niall would hear the boy greet him, and that was just greetings not to mention the awkward never ending conversations they would have. Luckily he only got to see Colton at his suite before school because Colton was a member of the basketball team so he would always be at the court shooting hoops or getting drunk. 

"You going to stand there all day?" Colton's voice asked sharply.

Niall turned his head to look at the male whose blank eyes were staring at him with displeasure. The Irish lad shook his head before looking around the kitchen noting that Hunter was not in the kitchen anymore. 

"Where's Hunter?" Niall asked with a frown on his face.

"Horan get your head in the game. Hunter told us he was leaving for class, you should get going too," Colton said with a smirk on his face and he watched as Niall narrowed his eyes.

Normally Niall would just take the piss, and leave however today Niall was fed up with Colton's treatment. 

"What's your problem with me?" Niall asked again this time taking a step forward and going head to head with Colton.

"I have no problem with you," Colton with a frown now on his face.

"Bullshit. I'm sorry that my family isn't so rich that they could spoil me," Niall spat and this time he noticed that Colton's eyes hard narrow and his eyes looked more dangerous and wild.

"Watch your mouth Horan!" Colton growled as a warning and the muscular teen male took a step forward now was standing merely centimeters apart from Niall.

Both of them had a stare down before Niall rolled his eyes and went to the refidgerator. He grabbed a water bottle, and an apple before leaving the suite in displeasure. He was walking away from the suite building, his mind was filled with anger and the thought of Colton made his blood boil. Something about the male he didn't like, and he doesn't think he would ever like him even if it was for Hunter. The blond didn't notice where he was walking, and he bumped into what felt like a brick wall, and landed on his butt. He dropped the water bottle, and green apple, and stared up in horror to see that it was none other than Harry Styles smirking down at him. Louis, Liam, and Zayn all stood to his left with the same facial expression. 

"Well, I thought I would never see you again," Harry said as he picked up the plastic water bottle, and handed it over to Niall. 

"Just been busy," Niall lied his Irish accent slipping through.

Niall wasn't ever busy. In fact he would kill boredom by walking around the academy yet there was something about the four males that gave him an uneasy feeling. Ever since arriving at the academy, he just wanted to fit in, yet that was the last thing the group of males wanted to do. At first he thought it was nice that Liam wanted to get to know him however it got a bit intimidating when Louis, Zayn, and Harry seemed interested. He didn't want to be rude but he was never good at having the spot light on him. When he lived in Ireland no one ever really wanted to be friends with the drunk janitor's son, and he was never good at socializing. The Irish lad heard rumors that the four males were elitsts and that they were a bunch of bullies that consisted of rich kids. Zayn's father being the head dean of the academy allowed the group to get away with anything they wanted. Niall just wanted to stick to his trio and he just wanted to avoid being near them. However Liam always seemed to meet his eye contact, and he would blush and look away.

"Still cute as a button aren't you?" Louis said as he took a step forward which alarmed Niall that he was still on the ground. 

Niall got up and walked over towards his barely bitten apple, and bent over to pick it. However Harry kicked it away from his grasp, and the curly haired teenager laughed before walking over to wrap his arm around Niall's shoulder. 

"I knew you were avoiding us," Harry whispered and gave Niall's temple a small kiss, and he whispered again, "You can make it up to us if you attend our party,".

Before Niall could respond Harry had removed himself from Niall's personal space, and the posse had their backs turned against him. Niall felt a piece of paper in his hand and he stared down.

  ** _Meet us at the gate at midnight. Don't be late or we'll come personally to get you._**

 


	2. The Initiation into the Brotherhood part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Well here's the second chapter. Let me know. I typed a lot. Hopefully you guys enjoy it :0  
> *alert* My grammar is horrible. In fact I wrote this with no beta. So please give me some props!

Niall opened the double doors to his suite with a loud exagerrated day groan. After running into the four attractive males, that seem to quite a reputation around campus, his day went bittersweet. Besides water the hungry male didn't have anything to eat at all, and he would be late if he decided to go to a vending machine so he just had to trick his stomach with water. That plan was terrible because towards the end of class, during his professor's lecture about the novel  _The Grapes of Wrath_ , he had to run off to the bathroom. When he finally returned class had ended early, and the professor had assigned a new novel  _Dracula_ , and a set new questions due the following day. His next period was a major pain since he was already late, and he had to dash across the left wing building to get to the right wing building. Along the way he almost got hit by an upper classman riding his bike, and he almost tripped. When he arrived he was fifteen minutes late, and he forgot that he had a test in Pre Calculus, the study guide he completed last night was not at all what was on the test because it was Calculus material, and he was the last one to turn it in. 

He tried to beg his professor to let him retake the test or at least let him correct it, but she was reluctant with a frown on her face. The day didn't get any better at lunch because he found out that he didn't bring his lunch money so he just looked for Hunter. However Hunter was nowhere seen, usually Niall would eat lunch with Hunter just so he could have food, but now all he could see was Colton. The muscular male sat laughing obnoxiously at his lunch table filled with upperclassman jocks. When their eyes met, Niall just looked away, and tried to go to another corner in the cafeteria to sit. Liam found him, fifteen minutes later, and sat in front of him staring at him read  _Dracula_. At first the Irish lad just ignored Liam but then he felt guilty because out of four of them, Liam hadn't tried to make him feel uncomfortable. 

"Good book?" Liam asked with a soft smile on his face. He was cutting his lasagna as he looked examined Niall's expression.

"Yeah, just boring in the beginning. However I am fascinated with the movies," Niall said as he placed the book down, and he couldn't help but stare at Liam and then his delicious lasagna. His stomach choose the wrong time to rumble, and immediately Niall's hand placed it on his stomach to pat it. 

"Would you like some? I already ate a large breakfast with the group so I wouldn't mind sharing it with you. In fact you'll help me from feeling bad if I don't eat it all," Liam said with a big smile that literally melted Niall's heart.  _Has he always been this polite?_ _  
_

Niall couldn't help but blush a crimson shade as he stared into Liam's brown eyes as the male offered him the food. He nodded his head without thinking, and before he knew Liam was feeding him.

"I can feed myself you know!" Niall said shocked as Liam had a piece of the lasagna in the air, but he couldn't help but open his mouth and he took a bite. 

"Nah I like feeding cute guys like you. You know that you are a cute Irish guy right?" Liam asked him innocently.

At the question Niall almost choked, but luckily Liam offered him his water bottle. He cracked opened the bottle cap and chugged down the water like there was no tomorrow.  _Cute? Me? No way._ Niall always had issues with himself when it came to how he looked, because back in Ireland, people never really complimented him. He never got called 'cute' in any sense, and that was probably due to his father's reputation around town being the drunk janitor. Girls and boys would never really look twice at him, and he found himself lonely. 

"Did I stump you with my question?" Liam asked playfully as he began waving a hand in front of Niall's face.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Niall said with another blush.  _Aw fuck. Why am I blushing around him..._

Niall didn't answer Liam's question, but Liam did ask him other questions about whether he preferred California or his hometown in Ireland. Then the questions got personal but Niall couldn't help but answer them. In fact he did between bites as Liam continued to feed him. He felt more comfortable around Liam, and that was what shocked him. Usually he would see a member of the quad, and scurry away, yet there was something about Liam most likely his looks and his polite gentleman personality that had drawn him. He was not used to having attention or socializing with anyone, but he could make an exception to him. The bell rung, and Liam wrapped his arms around his chest before pulling him closer. 

"Remember. Meet us at the gate at midnight. Harry did mean it when he said we could come to you if you didn't come to us," he whispered and gave Niall's temple a kiss before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Niall couldn't help but blush even more, and he wanted to just literally melt away when Liam pulled him closer. 

"Yeah. Sure," Niall stuttered like a loon as Liam released him, and he quickly turned to walk away only to bump into one of Colton's jock and his tray of food.

The tray splashed the tomato sauce across the jock's foot varsity jacket, and Niall just wanted to go hide under the rock. The jock's hands immediately grabbed Niall's collar and lifted him up only to slam his body into a nearby wall. The Irish lad was flailing around kicking and trying to break free, but everyone just frowned and continued their path.  _Of fucking course._ _  
_

"You going to replace my jacket leprachaun?" the jock asked his Boston accent booming with anger.

"It's leprechaun mate. Anditwasamistake," Niall pleaded however he was speaking too fast and it did not help that his Irish accent got in the way of most of what he was saying.

"Just throw him in the trash can!" another shouted as he grinned at Niall.

"Shut up Brandon," the jock said back to Brandon.

"Aw come on Klaus-" Brandon said only to be shut up when Klaus turned around to glare at him.

While Klaus was being distrated by Brandon, Niall managed to swing one of his leg into Klaus' stomach allowing the jock to free him. Klaus lets out a painful grunt, and Niall was so happy that he had an escape route. Not. Niall ended up running into Colton, one of his suite mates, and falling on his butt because of the male was literally like a concrete wall. Colton gave him a smirk, and Niall looked around desperately noting that most of the students have gone to class along with the teachers, and Liam was nowhere in sight. Niall closed his eyes and covered his head to wait for his beating.  _Just get it over with..._

The doors opened dramatically, like in those movies when a superhero comes to the rescue, and Niall opened his eyes with his mouth gaping. Liam, Zayn, Louis, and Zayn were marching forward towards where the three of jocks stood dumbfounded. Liam took several steps forward towards the Klaus and punched him square in the face, grabbed his collar, and smashed him into the brick wall with a disgusted look on his face as if he saw a bug.

"Now boys. You can either join your tweedle dumb over there or... you can go," Harry said in a serious voice, one that shook Niall's bones, and his beautiful green eyes turning a dark radioactive color. His hands were fisted, and from what Niall could take from the observation, he looked like he was ready to fight. 

"Styles. Come on... Horan deserved this. He caused the accident," Colton said with a stuck up tone in his voice. Clearly Harry's warning didn't affect Colton at all.

Louis, and Zayn took a step forward and Niall only blinked his eyes once before Colton was on the ground. Zayn had the muscular jock in a head lock, and Louis had both of his feet on the jock's stomach. Louis was perched in a position similar to a hawk with a sadistic smile plastered his face, and he gave Colton a punch in the face. Niall slowly got on his feet, and he turned around to see Harry there staring at him. Before words could even formulate, one of Harry's arm wrapped around Niall's waist, and pulled the boy into his chest. Niall could smell Harry's exotic cologne that made his mouth hungry and his mind fogging up. 

"Alright. You. There," Harry said as he glanced over to Brandon who looked like he was about to pee his pants, "You going to be a smart mouth like tweedle dee there? Or are you going to go? I mean... you could join tweedle dumb and tweedle dee over there. However I highly advise you don't. You have five seconds to get out of my sight,".

Before Harry even started to count. Brandon darted out of the cafeteria, and the brown curly haired boy chuckled darkly. Niall felt an invisible string connecting him to Harry, as well as Liam, Zayn, and Louis. It was an odd sensation leaving Niall feeling safe, secured, and loved. The Irish lad turned his blue eyes to stare over at Liam punching Klaus in the face before throwing him to the floor, and Louis finishing up his punches to Colton's face before Zayn released him, and Louis jumped off of the jock.

"So tweedle dee and tweedle dumb. The next time you lay a finger or even glance at our boy Niall. We won't be so gentle," Harry said as he pulled Niall closer, and Niall was was now suffocated with Harry's scent which was driving him crazy. 

"Fuck you Styles. You think you're all top shit cause your family is one of the wealthiest, and they are one of the sponsors to this academy," Colton spat as he slowly got up. He had a black eye and there were several bruises on his face. 

"Colton. Scorpious. Hypocritical don't you say? You think you're all top shit because your father is a stock broker. Who from what I've heard likes to cheat people out of their stocks. Oh...let's not forget about your mother! She's nothing but a whore who sleeps with photographers to get to where she is now," Harry spat back at Colton in disdain as he removed his arm around Niall's waste. 

Niall lets out a whine as Harry removes his himself from the Irish male. Colton and Harry go head to head in a fist fight, and it doesn't take long before Colton is left on the floor, his nose bleeding. 

"Gentleman! What is this!" a familiar voice shouted angrily

So the dean and cops got involved immediately, and everyone including Niall was sent to the dean's office. Niall told his story along with his 'so-called friendship' with Colton, and waited for the verdict.  _Oh god. Please don't tell me I am expelled._ Niall was praying that he didn't get expelled because he didn't want to disappoint his father. Luckily, the dean just gave Niall a slap on the wrist before telling him that Colton will be assigned to a new suite, and the next time a fight occurs that Niall will be discplined according to the handbook of Saint Lions.

⊰

Niall walked into his suite, he looked around noting that the suite was empty because Colton was now being reassinged a new suite, and Hunter was most likely at base ball practice. He took a quick cold shower before changing into his clothes which would be a pair of Levi's dark blue jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt that had the white words 'obey' on it inside a red box. It was Hunter's gift to Niall when he took the boy out on a shopping spree, most of Niall's clothes in his closet wasn't as 'hipster' as it is now. After that Niall fell asleep on the couch, when he had awoken it was due to Hunter poking him on the stomach. The blond haired male had only his white and dark blue stripped pajama pants on.

"Heard about Colton's minion, and you," Hunter said his southern accent sounding like he was mad at Niall.

"Yeah," Niall said as he quickly got himself up from the couch, and walked intot he kitchen with Hunter following after.

Both of them made their taco dinner and ate in silence, and Niall kept his eyes locked on his pile of tacos. When he looked up he literally felt like he was looking up into his father's eyes. Maybe it was because Hunter had blue eyes, but Hunter's looked caused him to be ashamed of himself.  _Stop. It's not your fault._

"It's not my fault," Niall blurted out as he quickly took a bite before Hunter could form words.

"I know. Maybe you should have just looked where you were going, and maybe this couldn't have happened? You know Colton's my friend," Hunter said calmly.

Niall literally felt like he had splashed with cold water, and he just stared at Hunter with a hurt expression on his face. After all the time they hung out and everything Hunter would stick to Colton's side, and not his? The Irish boy literally felt angry, and he really didn't want to be in the same room with Hunter anymore. If Hunter was seriously blaming him on something that was a pure accident, and that normally people don't want to beat people up just because they accidentally ruined another person's varsity jacket. Niall even apologized but Klaus had to take things to the physical level like what a jock would do. No, what a bully would do. 

Niall stood up from where he was sitting in front of Hunter, and grabbed his plate of tacos. 

"Niall wait buddy. You know what I mean. You're still my friend too," Hunter said but Niall didn't bother anymore. He just walked into the common room and sat there on the couch eating his tacos. 

Hunter didn't take the hint decided to follow him out, and sat beside Niall. 

"Niall let me explain," Hunter pleaded but Niall just turned on the television and stared at it blankly until Hunter continued to annoy him before he snapped.

"No, I see how things are now mate. Or should I even call you that," Niall said before continuing he was starting to breathe heavily, "I get it. Colton's your bestfriend. You guys made it clear to me on the first day when you introduced me to him. I was just the stupid foreigner that was the third wheel around here. I was never your friend. You only felt bad for me because... I didn't have that many clothes or accessories, I didn't come from a rich background where my parents can just take care of anything, and I didn't have that many friends. It's okay Hunter... if you want I can just move suites and Colton can come back,".

"Niall that's not true!" Hunter shouted angrily.  _  
_

"No, you don't get to be angry with me Hunter. In fact... you blaming me just shows how you prefer Colton over me, and-" Niall was interrupted when Hunter slammed his empty plate on the wooden table. Niall narrowed his eyes and Hunter folded his arms across his chest.

"I was just suggesting that you avoid Colton's minion. I wasn't taking any sides. His minions tend to influence him, and like now he's gone. Colton's not always like that-" this time Hunter was interruped when Niall stood up from where he was standing and threw the remote control on the wooden table.

"Cause he is your friend! He only tolerated me because you were around! He's a fucking douche to me!" Niall shouted angrily and he didn't mean to spill out the angry words but there was something inside out of him that told him he couldn't hold it inside anymore. He continued, "He always ignores me when you're not around. He only plays the actor role in being a friend when you are around, and we're in a group. But we're not friends Hunter. It's just Colton, and you! It's always been Colton, and you!".

Hunter looked shocked, and he shook his head as Niall shouted at him. There was complete silence before Niall tried to walk away into his room but Hunter grabbed him with a firm grip. The Irish lad tried to pull away but Hunter kept gripping him harder, and he was crying in front of Niall.

"Niall, I'm sorry that's how you felt," Hunter pleaded but Niall finally ripeed his wrist away from Hunter's hold.

"It's whatever," Niall said as he walked away from a crying Hunter. He felt bad for accusing Hunter of not knowing, but he was just angry in general. 

He arrived in his room, and fell on his bed. His head kept thumping loudly, and he was trying not to breathe so heavily.  _Don't cry Niall. Don't cry. Real men don't cry._ But that only made him feel worse, and he ended up bursting into tears. Niall didn't realize that he had drifted off into a dreamless slumber until his phone vibrated and rang loudly.  _Please tell me this isn't my father for the love of god._ He turned over, and answered his phone. 

"Hello?" Niall asked curiously.

"Niall...remember midnight meet us at the front gates of Saint Lions," a familiar voice reminded him. After a few seconds of mentally connecting the voice with a face, Harry popped up into his head.

"Harry!" Niall said sounding a bit excited, "How did you get my phone?"

"Oh... I'll tell you if you show up for your surprise. Now don't forget midnight. Or we'll come to you!" Harry said in a teasing voice before hanging up.

Niall sat up from his bed, and looked over to his alarm clock. 11:55.  _Might as well get going._ The Irish teenager quickly walked into his bathroom to fix his hair, and he gave it a good flip before starting to style his hair. He applied deodorant and sprayed some cologne Hunter had gotten him when they had gone shopping.  _Stop thinking about Hunter._ The boy exited his suite with a Hunter sleeping on the couch.  _  
_

⊰

Niall finally arrived to the front gates of Saint Lions, and he looked around before pulling out his phone out. He looked at the digital time that had 12:10 in neon blue lights.  _What a sketchy time and place to meet at._

"You arrived," a voice said behind him that caused Niall to jump. He turned around to look at the dark figure, and he quickly shined his cell phone's light to reveal it was Liam who had a playful smile on his face.  

"Yeah I did," Niall said nervously. 

"Good. Follow me," Liam said as he took Niall's hand, and led him to god knows where. He felt the invisible string tightening around Liam, and him as he was being led. It was a similar feeling like when he was with Harry from earlier.

Then all of the sudden Liam stopped causing Niall to bump into the male's back, and Louis turned around before letting out a giggle causing Niall to blush. Liam's hands cupped Niall's cheek, and tilted Niall's head to look at him. Even in the dark, Liams' doe brown eyes eyes still shone, and he felt like he could stare endlessly into the  boy's eyes. 

"You have to trust us Niall," Liam said as he leaned forward, his voice sounded so comforting, and he asked, "Do you trust us?"

"Yes," Niall replied not even thinking about what he was saying.  _Why does he need to trust them? What's going on?_

Before Niall could even ask, he heard several foot steps, and a fabric covered his eyes, and he felt it tighening around his head. Niall was now being blind folded, but he still felt Liam's hand, and the string between them was tighening. Despite being blind folded, and not sure where he was being led to, he still felt calm and collected because he knew Liam was there holding his head. However he didn't think that Liam could be a serial killer or maybe he was being led into a hazing. The Irish lad was blinded by Liam.

Niall could hear something crackling, and the first thing that popped up into his head was fire. He stopped but Liam ushered him to continue, and someone's hand pushed him forward. As he continued to walk the crackling started to get louder and louder, and then Liam stopped causing Niall to stop. His blind fold was removed, and he looked around scared. The night was still young, and the moon was out. In the middle there was a large fire crackling and the sparks dancing around. 

"Welcome," Harry said from behind Niall, and the Irish lad turned to look. 

To his surprise Louis, Zayn, and Harry stood there with a smile, and to his left stood Liam. Liam quickly joined the quad, and he couldn't help but acknowledge how beautifully they fit together as a group. 

"Ready to become one of us?" Louis asked with exctiment, and in unionson Zayn, Harry, and Liam rolled their eyes.

"Louis. Shut up. You're going to scare him away," Zayn growled, and Louis this time rolled his eyes.

"Come on. He'll be the eleventh blond to be in this initation ceremony guys! This is exciting!" Louis said still with exctiement, and his ocean blue eyes starting at Niall.

"What happened to the other ten?" Niall asked a bit scared. 

This was when tension filled the air and all four of the males remained quiet. Even Louis who looked all excited had shup up, and something in Niall's brian told him to run away.  _Run. Run. Run._ Niall looked around for an exit but this time all four pairs of eyes were on him. Something by the looks of their eyes made Niall want to squirm away. It looked like they knew he was going to flee like a prey when the predator is about to go for the kill. 

"They died," Zayn eventually said with a grim expression on his face. 

_Run now!_

Niall didn't wait to plan his escape anymore. He wanted to just get out of there. Liam, Zayn, Louis, and especially Harry were too nice, too polite, and way too interested in him. Red flags should have gone up in his head immediately when he received the piece of paper. He cursed himself that he was too blinded by their looks to refuse, and he is regretting it now. He barely made a dash before he could feel strong hands wrap around his chest from behind. 

"Let me go!" Niall cried out in desperation as he trying to break free. 

"Too late for that. Louis open the grimoire ready. Zayn and Liam get the ritual ready. We only have tonight. If this back fires then none of us get our powers that we clearly inherit from our ancestors," Harry barked orders as he caressed Niall's cheek. 

Niall was hauled back towards the camp fire, and Harry leaned forward and whispered, "If I let you go. Will you run?"

The Irish lad shook his head, and Harry released him before holding his hand. In front of Niall, Louis was flipping pages until he stopped, and stared down at it. Zayn and Liam were drawing what appeared to a circle perimeter around with sticks. 

"Wait. Before Harry. Why did they die?" Niall asked choking on his words.

Harry turned to look at Niall with a slight frown on his face, and leaned forward to whisper into his ear quietly, "Because they weren't one of us,"

"Why me?" Niall couldn't help but blurt out.

Suddenly Louis looked up from the ancient book, what Harry called the grimoire, and began to explain, "You fit the description of Zayn's prediction. Zayn had a vision, and usually he draws it out. It wasn't clear but all Zayn could indicate would be a caucasian male, blond hair, blue eyes, and from the looks of it Niall. You fit the description. However we had doubts since you just arrived. But the other ten weren't it. They weren't one of us. And this spell will tell us,". Louis stopped to let Niall absorb and process all of the information.

"What are you guys?" Niall asked.

"Warlocks my dear Niall," Harry said with a smirk on his face. 

"What?" Niall couldn't help but look shock.

"Magic users. As in... magic exists. And we use it," Harry explained like Niall was an idiot.

"What does that have to do with me?" Niall couldn't help but sound scared.

"Because! If you weren't listening to Louis. Zayn predicted the fifth member of our coven. You make the fifth which strengthens our powers! The others didn't last and as a result. They died from the curse unfortunately," Harry said in a matter of factly voice.

Then it all clicked in Niall's blond head. The ten missing teenagers who attended Saint Lions Academy. They were all reported missing in a great span of time, and he couldn't help but notice how they were linked to the four warlocks. He had read the daily school paper, and he couldn't help but shiver at the thought of that, but now it all made sense. Harry kissing him on the cheek again caused him to snap out of his thoughts. Everyone had stepped inside the perimeter of the circle, and the fire was now roaring. Louis held the ancient book of spells in front of him, and began to stare at Niall. Actually everyone's eyes were on Nialls. 

"Alright kid. Let's hope you're the one," Zayn said as he lit a cigarette. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I posted before. I am not good with grammar, and I am doing this with no beta. Actually two of my friends are supplying me ideas however no one wants to check if it is grammatically corrected. Also please comment, kudo, or review. It'll put a big smile on my face, and let me know what you think? Any future ideas? Any more requests of a certain pairing? Narry? Niam? Ziall? Nious?


	3. The Initiation into the Brotherhood part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I couldn't sleep. So I updated! Enjoy, and please note that I suck at grammar. In fact... I'm doing this without a beta.

Zayn's words zapped Niall like lightning, and he could slowly feel his heart beating faster, and faster. The whole situation with Niall, and the four warlocks seemed to be ridiculous. Did those four not feel sad when the cursed caused ten males to die? How heartless could they be? Niall's thoughts were invading his entire brain, and he was trying to calm himself down. 

"Tonight. We summon the circle and wish to open the circle to initiate a new brother into the brotherhood. Niall Horan. We deem him worthy both as a whole group as well as individually. However if Niall is not the one, he will wither away at the curse our forefathers have planted for those who are not deemed worthy within the brotherhood," Louis read aloud from the ancient book.

Niall couldn't help but swallow when Louis read the part about how he would wither away from the curse planted in the spell. What does it take to be worthy right now? He closed his eyes not wishing to think anymore of the thought of joining the other ten deceased males. The Irish boy did not wish to picture his father's heart broken facial reaction when Niall's death is delivered. He really couldn't, something in his heart clenched, and he really had to stay strong now. However he thought to himself how would he be the worthy member when when ten other males were not. He really hoped that he could trick magic by making himself seem worthy to be fill in the fifth spot.

"Brothers. Let us begin! Niall Horan, stare into the fire. It will judge you, and open your heart. I, Louis Tomlinson accept Niall Horan, and I will begin the initiation ceremony, and close the circle," Louis ordered before tossing the grimoire into the fire causing it to become as tall as trees. 

Niall followed Louis' order and stared into the fire, and decided that it was now or never. What shocked Niall was that the fire had a single eye staring back right at him. He could feel the flames reaching forward towards him, and he took a step forward surprising himself. The fire roared at him, but he continued to step forward until he felt himself come to a sudden stop. Flames began to circle around him as he stood there his eyes still staring into the fire with determination. 

"I, Zayn Malik, accept Niall Horan," Zayn said as he tossed his cigarette into the fire and immediately the fire exploded, Niall covered himself with his arms as he could feel the embers and sparks flying directly at him. At first he could feel the fire before feeling immune to it. 

He looked directly up at the fire, and he could see that the eye was still staring at him. His body automatically took several steps forward, and this time he stopped. The flames continued to dance around him almost taunting him. The crackling began to become louder and louder until he watched in horror as the fire engulfed him. At first Niall began to scream, but stopped when he felt once again immune to the flames. That didn't stop his heart from beating louder and louder. 

"I, Liam Payne, accept Niall Horan," Liam said as he tossed what looked like a bracelet into the fire.

The fire exploded again however Niall covered his face both times with his arms before he took his last step in front of the fire. The image of the eye within the fire continued to stare back at him, and the flames that danced around him stopped. He could feel himself breathing shortly as his heart this time pounded so much that he felt that it was going to pop out of his chest. He looked around and noted that Liam, Louis, and Zayn had their eyes on him with unreadable expressions on their face. _Stick it through._

"I, Harry Styles, accept Niall Horan," Harry said and tossed in what appeared to be a dagger.

The fire didn't explode this time in fact it slittered away, and the eye closed right before it ended. Niall finalyl let out a breath before letting out a loud girly scream as the fire boomed higher than the trees, and all the way into the night air. The flames were dancing around everyone within the circle, and then it went back to normal. After a few silent minutes, Louis lets out a grin before cheering Niall.

"It worked! He's the one!" Louis said as he ran over and hugged Niall, before kissing his forehead gently, "I knew you were the one!"

Niall just stood there looking confused at each one of the males before Louis said, "You pass,".

"How?" was Niall could say. All he did was take a few steps into the fire, cover his face, and just stare at the eye.

"You didn't die," Zayn said bluntly before walking over to slap Niall's back. 

Niall couldn't believe it, in fact he was actually shocked that he made it through. Even though everything looked and felt like fire he wasn't harmed by it in any way. 

"You're the one we've been looking for," Liam said as he quickly shoved Louis out of the way to cup Niall's face. Their eyes interlocking before Liam leaned forward there lips only a few centimeters apart. 

"Liam," Harry said and immediately Liam broke away from Niall with a guilty look on his face. Harry glared at Liam before he walked over to Niall to give him a big hug.

"But we're not done yet," Louis said causing everyone to turn to look at him. He walked over toward where he was staying when he told Niall to look at the fire. He motioned everyone to get in place, and before Niall could protest or ask questions everyone was silently in place staring at the fire. 

"The last part of the ceremony is when we all receive Niall's blood," Louis said staring at Niall who had turned pale as he heard Louis. 

"I thought you guys said you were warlocks," Niall said sheepishly. Louis snorted and bursted out into laughter and the other three boys followed afterwards. 

"We aren't. It's for the closing the ceremony. Now let's get this over with," Harry said as he walked over towards the fire. As he bent over to reach for what appeared to be his dagger, the fire made way and moved to the other side. Harry grabbed the dagger and walked over to Niall. 

"I-don't" Niall began to protest but Harry was now in front of him. The dagger was unsheated, and Harry lowered himself on one knee like he was going to propose to Niall. He turned Niall's hand so the palm would face him and gently sliced the palm of Niall's hand. 

Harry bent over to lick it, which caused a mix reaction in Niall because Niall didn't know whether to be freaked out by what just happened or flattered. Zayn was next, then Liam, and lastly Louis who took longer. Then all of the suddent everything began to spin around and he could hear Harry's voice calling his name. He closed his eyes and he assumed this would be his death.

⊰

The Irish lad had awoken to an unfamiliar bed, and he could smell the scent of honey dew. He looked around and noted that this was similar to his suite room however it had more of a more aristocratic victorian era taste in it. There were a variety of posters, and everything was neatly organized. Niall pondered whether he was dead or not but he pinched himself only to find out that he was alive. All the memories of last night came flooding into his head and he couldn't help but shiver at the fire and at the four boys. However he had a new problem, and he really wanted to just leave since it made him uncomfortable not knowing where he stayed. As he was trying to get out of bed he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a leg interlocking with his. He was now in a little spoon position, and Niall was freaked out not only was he in a completely random bed but with a random stranger. 

"Niall...It's Saturday. Relax," a voice said and it sounded a lot like Harry. He felt the person pulled Niall closer. 

"Harry?" Niall asked unassured.

"The one and only. Glad you're one of us," Harry said as he leaned forward to whisper into Niall's ear before biting down on Niall's ear lobe. He squeezed Niall softly before resting his head on the Irish male's shoulder. 

Niall could smell the scent of honey dew off of Harry mixed with Harry's tropical cologne, and turned around to rest his head on Harry's bare chest. Wait bare chest? Immediately Niall's cheeks were red as a beet, and he wanted to break away. He stopped when felt the string tighen the grip further and he could feel it wrap around Harry, and himself. Something about Harry made him feel safe, and he didn't know why. Suddenly the door opened and he heard someone gasp. Niall blushing like mad breaks away from Harry, and stands up, and nearly trips. Zayn, Louis, and Liam all stare at him. Louis had a shocked facial expression. Zayn had a smirk on his face. Liam had the unreadable expression however it looked like Liam was jealous?

"Knock on the door next time will you?" Harry asked annoyed as he got up from bed, and added a cheeky comment, "Niall, and I could have been doing something,".

Niall turned around and immediately he flushed red again, and he couldn't help but admire Harry's body that was literally sculpted to perfection. The tattoos that was perfectly placed on Harry's body Niall just want to trace the outline of them. Harry seeing Niall stared at him, just smirked. The butterfly tattoo stood out the most to Niall. 

"No fair! Just because you're the leader does not mean you get to try him first!" Louis said with a sad pout on his face. 

Niall turned around with a shocked reaction and this time all three boys including Liam who had an unreadable expression on his face all bursted out laughing. Harry quickly joined him as he pat Niall on the ass. 

"I didn't. I am sure Niall is fun in the sheets though aren't you?" Harry said as he winked at the boy.

"I am actually a virgin," Niall said ashamed and immediately he could feel all four eyes on him. 

"No way," Zayn said as he took a step closer to examine him. The tan skin placed both his hands on Niall's cheeks before saying, "You're so fucking cute,".

"Get away from him! Jesus guys give him some space," Liam said as he walked forward and shoved Zayn out of the way. He quickly examined Niall like Zayn did before Harry pushed him out of the way.

"So you're seriously a virgin?" Harry asked and Niall nodded his head a reply. 

⊰

Niall didn't expect this Saturday to be spent with four good looking elite males at all. In fact he would usually go with Hunter and Colton to a party or somewhere fun, before they ditched him. He couldn't help but enjoy the presence of the four males. Breakfast was very fancy, and he had never tasted cavier or drank sparkling soda in his life. Liam offered to feed him, and he couldn't deny it instead he allowed the boy to do so. That sparked some rage between Louis and Harry against Liam. After that Zayn, Louis, and Harry had to go to their practices since they were all captains. Zayn was captain of the cricket team, Louis was captain of the  basketball team and Harry was captain of swim team. 

Liam and Niall spent of the day at Liam's vacation home located three hours away from the academy. Niall was excited because he couldn't believe that he would travel to someone's vacation home. Niall quickly returned to his suite to Hunger still asleep, and he quickly rummaged all of his belongings into his backpack. All he packed was a pair of swim shorts, a few long sleeves, a pair of sweat pants, and flip flips. He also brought his hygine bag with him. Liam awaited him at the gates of Saint Lions similar to yesterday except the boy was now the driving a 1960 blue mustang. 

"Ready to go?" Liam asked as he lifted his shades.

"Yeah, sorry about this," Niall said sheepishly as he threw his backpack in the back and jumped into the passagner seat.

"Don't say sorry. I want to get to know you better," Liam said. 

The drive to Liam's vacation home more like his parents was interesting. The pair sang along to a wide variety of songs, and Liam changing the radio station each time a song by The Wanted came on. Niall couldn't help but laugh at Liam when he ranted about how much he dislike The Wanted. Liam stopped at In N Out Burger, where Liam introduced Niall to burgers that were specficially made for California. After they left Niall took a few fries and began to feed Liam who ate it making dramatic animal noises. Finally the three hour drive was over, and the vacation home was outstanding. 

Liam spent an hour giving Niall a tour of his parents and his vacation home which looked exactly like a large mansion home. He couldn't help but jump and squeal at everything that looked pricey and Liam just grinned at him. The boys ended up splashing around in Liam's back pool, and Niall was having such a blast in fact he couldn't remember when he had ever had fun. Back in Ireland his definition of fun was getting good grades and hoping that his father wasn't too drunk. After some time later the two ended up cuddling outside on Liam's patio swing just looking at the horizon as it gone down. 

"I think you're awesome Liam," Niall couldn't help but say as Liam tried to tickle him. 

"I think the same with you Niall. Now what do we say we watch a movie?" Liam asked as he rested his head on Niall's shoulder. 

"What about the others? Didn't you invite them?" Niall asked curiously.

"No," Liam said blankly.

"Why?" Niall asked again.

Before Liam could answer Liam's phone rang, and Liam placed it to his ear. He could ear some grumbling here and there before Liam got up from where he was cuddling with Niall, and went inside. Niall went inside as well, and then Liam opened the door and found Zayn, Louis, and Harry standing flawlessly there however they had an annoyed look on their face. Zayn just wore a pair of blue swimshorts, and flip flops, Louis wore a red tank, pair of red and white checkered swimshorts, and Harry wore of navy swimshorts and he had a white long sleeve shirt on. 

"How'd you find us?" Liam asked his voice sounding a bit annoyed.

"Did you forget that we can track each other just by doing a simple spell?" Louis said as he pushed his way into Liam's house.

Zayn, and Harry made themselves comfy as well, and Liam told them the plan about how Niall, and him were going to watch a movie. There were several debates about which movie to watch before everyone settled with watching a classic horror film called The Texas Massacre. Niall found himself cuddling up with Liam immediately when the movie began, and when he looked around he noticed how everyone was glaring at Liam. The movie was so scary and Niall ended up falling asleep ironically throughout the film so he didn't get scared. He awoken to hear a few mumbling outside by the pool. He quickly got to his feet, and he was about to slide the glass door open when heard Louis shout.

"It's not fair Liam! First you fed him. Now you take him here. Of course you're going to win him over," Louis shouted angrily. 

Niall stood there dumbfounded before pressing his ear against the door. 

"Yeah Liam. You can't do this. We all should have a chance!" Harry shouted sounding angrier than Louis.

"Hyprocritcal don't you say Harry? Niall slept in your bed with you half naked! You're just as guilty as I am!" Liam shouted.

"Shut up all of you! Now let's get this straight. Since Harry and Liam got an unfair advantage start. Louis and I should do something with Niall," Zayn said.

"What! I am the leader!" Harry shouted.

Then there was a lot of shouting before there was silence before Louis began to talk this time his voice was still as loud.

"This is not a game guys," Louis said.

"He only gets to choose one of us, and that means we should all have a shot. After all it is the title of the leader," Liam said. 

Then there was silence, and Niall pressed his ear against the glass door harder but he still couldn't hear anything. When he looked up all four males were standing there staring at him. The door opened, and he took a step back with a slight frown on his face. 

"How much did you hear?" Louis asked his ocean blue eyes vibrating as it stared into Niall's. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright there! I hoped you guys enjoy, and well I like leaving cliff hangers as you can tell. If you have any ideas or you want something to happen between a pairing just let me know. Comment, Review, or Kudos. Those put a big smile on my face!


	4. The Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am going to update again since I have a lot of free time of my own! I just hope you enjoy this chapter. Seriously give me feedback. What do you want to happen with Niall and the boys? Comment, Kudo, or whatever you guys do to put a big ole smile on my face!

Niall stumbled a small step backwards as Louis advanced on him, the older male gripped both of Niall's wrist, and forced the Irish lad to look into his eyes. 

"Louis-" Liam began to say but Louis barked at him to shut up. 

"Answer my question!" Louis said as he narrowed his eyes, his face onced filled with playfulness was now replaced with a face of a predator.

"All of it," Niall mumbled aloud, and tried to break free from Louis' grip but the boy tightened the grip causing Niall to whimper in pain. 

"Let go of him Louis," Zayn said as he took several steps forward, and placed his hand on Louis' shoulder. 

Like magic words, Louis released Niall, and the blond haired male took a few precacious steps backwards. His baby blue eyes were staring at the four boys who seemed to have unreadable facial expressions on their faces. 

"So who are you going to sacrifice your virginity to?" Louis said bluntly, his arms folding over his chest.

"Excuse me?" Niall asked tilting his head in confusion. Niall thought to himself was this some type of joke, and he was waiting for Louis to just go hug him and tell him that he 'got him good', but by the looks of the situation it was far beyond it. 

"What Louis is saying is that who are you going to give your virginity to," Liam said with a guilty look on his face. 

"What does my virginity have to do with this?" Niall asked shocked, and once again he was hoping that this was just a big joke, and the boys would just laugh at him, he added in, "This isn't funny,".

The room fell into deep silence, and all four boys had their eyes locked on Louis. Niall wish he could read what each one of them are thinking since it would help him out in this situation. Zayn took out a pack of cigarettes before popping one in his mouth, he snapped a finger, and immediately the cigarette's end lit up. Niall stared amazed at Zayn who gave him a wink before puffing out several large rings of smoke towards Niall's direction. 

"This has everything to do with your virignity. You have to either pick one of us or we'll fight each other to get you in bed. However that might end up in a bloody mess," Zayn said as he waved his cigarette around before putting it back in his mouth. 

Niall froze at the words that came out of Zayn's mouth. Is this guy serious? Virginity? What? Why does Niall have to pick one of them or they'll fight each other to get his virginity? He didn't understand what what going on, and he just shook his head. 

"Niall. The guy you pick will become the leader of the group," Harry said for the first time as he took a step forward. Niall shook his head as the three other boys took a step forward as well, Harry adds in, "You pick us or we have to fight to get to you,".

"No pressure. I mean...besides Harry over here who still wants his title," Louis said drily as he walked past Niall and fell on the couch dramatically. He had a palm on his head, and his feet on the couch's arms. 

"So when do I decide?" Niall asked with a frown on his face. 

"You have three days," Liam said and looked at Niall still with a guilty expression on his face, "Or we'll fight each other to get to you,". 

"Wait. Fight as in..." Niall said not ending his sentence hoping at least one of the boys could answer him. 

Zayn stopped directly in front of him and some more smoke rings that danced around Niall's head. 

"As in... we do whatever it takes to win you over, and get you in bed. Like I said it could get messy," Zayn said as he joined Louis over on the couch. 

Niall shook his head at Zayn's words, and the images of the four boys fighting each other just so they can have his virginity was absurb. Usually Niall would be flattered like a prince watching the knights fight to win him over, but this was a different story. Power. Each one of them want to possess the power as the leader in the group. Suddenly Niall grew angry at the thought of claiming his virginity was a sudden game. 

"So you guys think this is a game, to win my virginity?" Niall asked with a big frown on his face. 

"No. Niall. Look. That's how the spell works okay? Blame our ancestors for having a sex spell alright? We don't want to make it awkward but it must me done. If we don't have an established leader soon that we are back to where we were without you Niall. We want to be able to use our magic," Louis explained as he rubbed his temple. 

"I thought you said Harry was the leader?" Niall asked confused.

"No, his leader title was stripped when you were initiated. He's not the leader anymore," Louis explained and then let out an exaggerated sigh.

Niall just nodded his head absorbing the information that had struck him just minutes ago. He looks around and noted that Zayn was smoking away a storm on the right side of the couch. Liam and Harry still stood frozen in their positions, and Louis lookedl ike he was asleep. The atmosphere felt tense, and Niall felt awkward just standing there so he just turned and headed upstairs. As he was half way going up the spiraling circle of stairs, Liam caught up with him and grabbed him by the wrist before dragging him the guest room where Niall was going to stay.

"I am sorry we had to break the news to you like that," Liam apologized.

"It's fine," Niall lied as he stared back at Liam. 

The two boys stood like that before Liam wrapped his arms around Niall's neck and pulled him closer so that Niall's face was on Liam's chest. Liam's bare chest, Niall like to add. The boy's body was similar to Harry's his body was scultped by the Greek gods, and Niall couldn't resist any longer. He could hear Liam's heart beating a steady rhythm and the two stood like that before Liam broke away. 

"Alright. I'm a bit tired. So I'm heading off to bed," Liam said as he kissed Niall's forehead.

Niall immediately blushed and he felt so flustered. Curse Liam for being so sweet and having the looks to back it up. He couldn't help but nod his head, and Liam pat Niall on the head before leaving to go back to his room. Niall took a quick shower and tried not to wank just thinking about Liam in his head, but that failed and the boy felt his right and left hands taking turning jerking his shaft up and down. The water making the sensation pure ecstacy, and he couldn't help but let out moans because it was that good. He finished up his shower, and brushed his teeth before chaning into a pair of dark green and black striped pajama pants. He entered the guest room where he currently resided. To his surprise Zayn was propped up on his bed with his elbows. The male had only a pair of tight red boxer briefs, and Niall blushed and looked away.

"I think I'm in the wrong room," Niall said as he quickly turned around.

"Nope," Zayn said innocently as he began to get up from where he was on Niall's bed. 

"Zayn, I think you should go to your room," Niall said blushing madly as Zayn's hand began to caress his right cheek, before he placed a finger over Niall's lips, and hushed him.

"No seriously Zayn. I don't think-" Niall was interrupted when Zayn just started laughing. Niall rolled his eyes at the rude interruption.

"Sorry. But. Come on. You know you want me. I mean who doesn't?" Zayn said and immediately Niall narrowed his eyes at Zayn's narcissistic comment about himself. Zayn tried to caress Niall's cheek but Niall slapped his arm away. Zayn narrowed his eyes and grabbed both of Niall's wrists and slammed him against the wall. 

"Stop trying to play it hard to get. I've had my sights on you before the others," Zayn purred into Niall's ear. 

Niall tried to break free from Zayn's grasp but the younger male was stronger than he was. At Zayn's next set of words, Niall shook his head before squriming as Zayn lips began to trail from Niall's neck down to his nipple. He was trying his best to absolutely break free, but every time Zayn would push him harder into the wall. 

"Stop it Zayn," Niall pleaded, tears were slowly filling his eyes as he continued to struggle. 

"Niall... you're driving me crazy," Zayn said as he bit Niall's nipple playfull.

Niall could feel Zayn's teeth biting and nibbling on his nipple, and he let out a small moan. Zayn lets out a dark chuckle as he bites Niall's other nipple this time harder causing Niall to cry out. The Irish lad could not understand what was going on, and he was trying so hard to resist it. He just wanted Zayn to stop so badly. Niall mind screamed stopped and immediately Zayn was sent backwards as if an invisible force pushed him away from Niall. 

"Impressive," Zayn said as he was on the ground, his eyes seemed to glow, and before Niall could say or do anything he felt Zayn's hand against his throat. 

"But not good enough kid," Zayn said as he licked Niall's throat and bite down on it several times. Niall could feel Zayn sucking his sucking furiously and he shook his head as Zayn continued to give him more markings on his body. 

"Zayn. Why-" Niall began to say he didn't realize that he was now crying.

Zayn paused and looked up Niall his eyes still glowing immensely. He had a smirk on his face, and leaned forward to whisper into Niall's ear. 

"Because I like you Niall," Zayn whispered casually before adding, "I've always liked you,".

Niall's body froze and he looked at Zayn with fearful eyes. How long has Zayn liked Niall? It was Niall's first year at the academy and he had just met Zayn, and that's because of the group. His head was spinning out of control, and Zayn still had his hand locked on Niall's throat.

"I just met you," Niall said his voice breaking and he was now a mess because he was crying loudly. 

"Liar," Zayn said and before Niall could say anything Zayn grabbed him and dragged him onto the bed. The older boy slammed him on the bed roughly before grabbing  both of Niall's wrists like earlier and bringing it above the Irish's head. Zayn had a hurt look on his face, and Niall was obviously confused. Since when was Niall a liar when he said he just met Zayn now. Zayn's eyes locked on Niall's. "You're lying to yourself and to me Niall. We didn't just meet now. We met a while back,". 

"What? You're fucking crazy Zayn," Niall said and he cried out in pain as Zayn gripped Niall's wrist harder, he could already feel his wrists bruising with pain.

"Niall. You promise you would remember me. Why don't you remember?" Zayn shouted angrily as he continued to squeeze Niall's wrist.

"Liam! Harry! Louis! Help!" Niall screamed out. The Irish lad couldn't believe he thought of that sooner now that he was stuck with Zayn who is clearly scaring the living daylights out of him.

Zayn leaned forward and kissed Niall causing him to shut up. The kiss was rough and Zayn was locking their mouths together, and Niall tried to bite Zayn's tongue but it was no use. After a while Zayn removed himself but still kept Niall's wrists above his head. 

"Why don't you remember? You told me you loved me. You told me that we would meet one day and that we'll be together," Zayn said with a hurt expression on his face.

"When was this!?" Niall shouted in confusion. He honestly didn't now what this guy was talking about at all.

"In our last life," Zayn said, and to Niall gasped in horror at what came out of Zayn's mouth. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my friend wanted me to throw in the last part because she is a Ziall fan. But seriously guys give me feedback or criticism?


	5. Zayn's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thanks for continuing to read my story! I just wrote this chapter quickly because it wouldn't get out of my head. Anyways please enjoy, and this chapter focuses a lot on Zayn's background. Oh! Please comment, kudo, or whatever you do. Please give me feed back!

Zayn rubbed his bulging crotch roughly against Nialls as he continued to restrain the weaker male underneath him. He was furious at this point because Niall couldn't remember the promise he had made to Zayn. It was technically more of a blood oath, but still Niall had promised. All Zayn wanted to do now was to make Niall remember desperately. Niall continued to squirm as Zayn's tongue teased the Irish lad's nipple, he knew Niall couldn't resist him any longer, and even if Niall did resist him, his body would betray the blond hair male. 

"Zayn please," Niall said with a broken sob. Zayn looked up for a minute, and stared at the pleading blue eyes with tears streaming through them. 

Zayn tightened his grip on Niall's wrists not sure how much more the boy could take as he screamed out in pain. However the scream only managed to turn Zayn on as this time Zayn sunk his teeth, nibbling on Niall's nipple continously. The boy's body instantly froze, and Zayn took this opportunity to move further down. However the older male made a mistake to release the wrist, and as a result Niall attempted to push him backward with great force. Niall didn't have to recover as Zayn's righ hand grabbed his throat like a hawk's claw. 

"Sileo," Zayn casted in a mere whipser as the spell his Niall in mere seconds.

Niall who was struggling to pry Zayn's righ hand off immediately stop as the boy's hands fell to his side, and his body was frozen in place. Zayn had a mischevious smile on his face, and he released Niall's neck. He pushed the Irish lad down on the bed again watching as Niall's head fall onto the white pillow without a sound.  The older male moved forward to whisper into Niall's ear.

"Why do you keep resisting me?" Zayn asked knowing that Niall couldn't respond. 

The spell would temporarily freeze Niall's body as well as his speech. However Niall still had the ability to listen, see, feel, and think to himself just not actively respond. Niall felt absolutely trapped, and he hoped that Harry, Liam, or Louis would come to his rescue. If Niall could he would close his eyes because right now he didn't want to see Zayn's glowing lust hungry eyes staring at him. Zayn still had the mischevious smile plastered on his face, and Niall had a deep gut feeling that things would not end well. 

"You know... I didn't want to do this but you made me Niall," Zayn said sharply his eyes glowing immensely as he continued to speak, "I'll make sure you remember that you belong to me,".

Without any warning Zayn tugs off Niall's pajama pants, and throws it to the side of the bed. Niall screams internally and tries to move, to resist, but everything fails as his body continues to betray him. He could feel everything, Zayn's rough touch, and how exposed he feels now. He wanted to curse himself for not wearing a shirt but what good would that do now that Zayn was surely going to take advantage of him. Zayn slid down and forcefully pried Niall's leg open before slipping off his tight red briefs revealing Zayn's lengthy cock slowly awakening. Niall could feel that his own cock was starting to wake up as Zayn rubbed their crotches together, Zayn letting out animalistic grunts in the process. The older male began to kiss Niall's neck before making his way down towards the erected shaft.

"Don't deny it any more Niall," Zayn growled as he kissed Niall's abs.

Finally Zayn reached Niall's cock that was fully erected, and his tongue slithered up the side playfully. Niall's mind screamed for him to fight back but his body was truly betraying him as it did nothing in fact Niall just wanted to continue to feel Zayn taking his cock. Zayn grabbed Niall's cock and he kissed the head gently before biting it. The minute Zayn sunk his teeth in Niall's body was drive insane by the sensation. It didn't help that Zayn bit down that spot multiple times, and already Niall was oozing precum. Zayn was finally finished playing around as he opened his mouth and began to bob his head up and down Niall's cock. Niall could feel Zayn's hot mouth taking in his cock as the older male continued to suck harder and faster. Niall could feel himself ready to explode since this was his first time ever receiving oral from someone else. His cock screamed for him to explode but then Zayn stopped suck and slid his mouth making a loud popping sound. Zayn's thumb was now over the slit of Niall's cock and he was making it hard for Niall to cum. 

Niall's vision began to blur and he could hear voices. The room was spinning around furiously and Niall was trying to understand what was going on around him. Nothing made sense anymore for the blond hair boy in fact he was having a hard time of what was going on. 

⊰

When Niall came back to his senses he noticed that he was no longer in the guest room with Zayn in Liam's vacation home. He looked around nervously noting that not only was he naked but he was in a completely different room. The room was more larger, and from the looks of the extravagant wooden furniture and how the room is set up made it looked like a royal bedchamber. Niall heard whispering, and immediately ducked behind the blue curtains as the whisperings became voices. The door opened and Niall froze in place his heart was now beating, and he noted that he was still naked.  _What is going on?_

 _  
_"Tonight's ceremony backfired," a familiar voice said.

"It was all my fault. Now the Brotherhood is broken!" a voice cried out in exasperation. A voice that sounded awfully like his?

Niall took a quick peek and he noted that the two people looked exactly like Zayn, and him except they were wearing what appeared to be victorian suits. 

"Hush. No it is not Niall," the identical looking Zayn said as he was running his hand along Niall's head. The boy who looked identical to him was crying, and he didn't know what was going on. Everything was confusing, and what were there two people that looked like Zayn and him? Was this was Zayn was talking about when he mentioned the past life?

"Yes it is, and now my father will send me to America. We can't be together anymore," the identical looking Niall said as he leaned his head forward to rest it on Zayn's shoulder. 

"No. Don't you say that. We were meant to be together even if the ceremony did backfire, and destroyed the circle. I will never blame you. I love you Niall," the identical looking Zayn said.

Niall couldn't help but admire, and feel like he was watching some old victorian drama series except the two people looked exactly like Zayn and him. Still, the Irish boy was confused, and he was wondering what had happened.

"I love you too Zayn. No matter what happens, I will always love you. I promise you. I promise that even in the next life and the next life. I will always be the one for you," the identical Niall said.

Suddenly the room began to shift and spin around like before, and he closed his eyes in hopes that this would all go away, that this was a nightmare, and that Zayn hadn't done what he had done to him already. Niall's eyes flew open as he felt himself release his seed, and he let out a painful whimper. Zayn continued to jerk him off in the process as he continued to ejaculate for a few more seconds before his cock went limp. Zayn climbed on top of Niall and smiled at the boy as if what he had done was perfectly normal. 

"My father didn't believe me when I said that I saw you again. He had doubts, but I never did. I wasn't sure but I had a good feeling you were in my vision. The only one that believed me was Liam and Harry. Louis had his doubts and that's why we had to go through ten blond males to find you," Zayn said as he caressed Niall's cheek.

Niall could feel the spell wearing off as he was able to formulate words and let out a sigh. 

"You saw the past didn't you?" Zayn asked.

Niall just nodded his head and looked away. He didn't want to look at Zayn anymore in fact the boy made him feel confused. Surely those two males couldn't have been Zayn and him right? Yet their voices and appearance matched, and that's what scared him the most. 

"Niall say something," Zayn said with a frown on his face.

"Was that really you and me?" Niall asked.

Zayn nodded his head with a smile on his face. Ever since Zayn waited for so long to search desperately for Niall in this life. He just wanted the boy so badly that he couldn't even describe his excitement when he found the boy. Zayn could remember Niall and him like it was yesterday, and he could remember his former lives as if it was his birthday party. He could remember when he lived, what occupation he had, when and where he met the other four warlocks, and the time of his death. He could remember the important people had had met but that was only a few. 

Zayn knew that his destiny was to continue the Brotherhood of Warlocks along with Louis, Harry, and Liam. After all the four warlocks during the dark ages all gave up their blood and souls to a demon in hope of immortality and the power to wield magic. The four warlocks would be cursed of recincarnating after they die, and continuing the Brotherhood. It was in the contract and the four males knew it, they knew that they would bump into each other sooner or later in life. In fact Zayn was always the last one to reunite with the other three boys mainly because of his search for Niall. In each life there was always someone who had similar looks to Niall. 

Niall was the one who hid Zayn, Louis, Liam, and Harry when there was a warrant on them. He was the blond hair male who would protect and take care of the four males as well as give them a sanctuary. He was always the one to sacrifice his life for all of them. Zayn had really fallen for Niall in the past life, and he wanted Niall to be one of them after all he was always part of the group in each of their reincarnation selves. Zayn was the one who decided to the ceremony to bind Niall to the circle of Brotherhood but that backfired and it ended up dispering the four males. However Zayn promised that he would initiate Niall into the circle because that's where Niall belonged in the group and by his side. When the spell backfired and Niall's father had caught him messing around with magic. Niall visited Zayn for one night, the two made love, and Niall was shipped off to America. Louis and Liam had fixed the spell that reunited the four boys but it was too late because the ship Niall was on had sunken. Zayn's lover had died yet once again. 

The door bursted open causing Zayn to stop pondering about his past. A very Liam,was now glaring at Zayn who was on top of a naked Niall. Liam's eyes was glowing intensely, he could already sense the male's anger.  Niall turned to look at Liam and that made Zayn frown. Zayn wanted Niall to himself, he had gone through so much for the Irish lad, and he deserved him. He didn't want the other boys to even have a chance with Niall. Zayn was about to cast a spell when he felt sharp pain sensation in his stomach that caused him to freeze in pain. His glowing eyes were looking oer at Liam's glowing eyes and he should have known that Liam would do a cruciamen spell. He knew Liam had dark magic in his blood, and the boy was now revealing his true side. Zayn growled in angry as Niall hid behind him. 

"He's mine!" Zayn shouted in anger he felt the pain sensation worsen as he felt like his inner organs were began stabbed by multiple sharp organs. 

Liam stood there silently, before taking a step forward. He held out his hand and Zayn's body flinched in pain as Liam started to mumble the dark magic spell. Halfway through the Louis and Harry ran in and held Liam back. Niall stood there covering himself with his arms and when Liam turned around his eyes were pure black. 

"Louis. Take Liam to his room now!" Harry ordered.

Liam's body was pulled out of the room, and Harry was now in front of him. Zayn's body was now spazzing in pain and the older boy was screaming aloud which caused Niall to cringe. Niall couldn't believe that sweet Liam could even do such a thing. Sure Zayn deserved it but watching Zayn's body losing control and the scream just caused him to shutter. Harry quickly ran over to the boy and placed his hand over Zayn's head and muttered a few soft words in Latin before Zayn's body went limp. The silence filled the room and Hary turned around to look at Niall. 

"Is he still alive?" Niall asked quite scared.

Harry nodded his head before walking over and hugging Niall tightly. Niall didn't realize he was crying until he heard Harry soothing him and telling him that everything was going to be alright. A lot happened and he was still confused at what was going on. So many questions had popped up in his head. He didn't realize that he had so many questions until he was in the same bed as Harry. Harry clearly didn't mind that Niall was naked and pulled him closer, and Niall didn't protest. He allowed Harry to spoon him, and as he was drifting to sleep he heard Harry say something.

"Tomorrow we need to talk," Harry whispered.


	6. The Storm is Just Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It continues with a few more twists! Comment, Kudos, or whatever you do! :D Give me feedback por favor! What do you guys think? I will be introducing a few new characters in the next chapter.

Niall awoken completely naked feeling a warm body spooning him. He couldn't help but blush a shade at the current situation, and he could feel Harry breathing gently on his neck. The invisible string coiled itself around Niall and Harry tightened again, leaving Niall with a reassuring feeling in his heart. Suddenly a wave of memories hit him, and he couldn't help but sigh at the events that happened last night. Zayn giving him his first intense blow job, seeing two people who looked exactly the same like Zayn and him, and watching as Liam's eyes turned pitch black when Louis escorted him out the room. So much happened that he didn't realize he was stuck in thinking, and that Harry was biting his ear lobe gently. 

"Try not to think. It's too early for that?" Harry whispered as he slowly rose from the bed, and Niall couldn't help but turn around to look at the brown hair curly boy. How did Harry that he was thinking?

"See you're doing it again. I like it when you smile, so smile Nialler," Harry said with a wink as he stripped down completely full commando in front of the blond. Niall turned away as fast as h could and he could Harry laughing.

There was a small knock before the opened, and Louis came in with just a pair of ocean blue boxer briefs that squeezed him tightly around the edges. Niall couldn't help but admire the boys physique and he wondered how on earth the boys had gotten their body looking like Greek gods. He also wondered why on earth these boys didn't like to wear too much clothes. Louis lets out a chuckle as he sees Niall's eyes trailing up and down his body, and the boy moves closer before sitting on the edge of the bed. Niall frantically covers himself with the sheets, and Louis bursts out laughing before ruffling Niall's blond hair. 

"Morning," Louis says as he lays his back on the bed. 

"Morning Louis," Niall says as he slowly shifts uncomfortably. 

"I'll be out there in a second!" Harry shouts from inside his bathroom, and Niall turns to look at Louis wiggling his eyebrows.

"Is Liam okay?" Niall couldn't help but ask, and Louis stiffened for a moment before he looked at Niall with a serious expression.

"Not at the moment. He is a bit out of control. You saw what he did to Zayn," Louis said seriously. Niall nodded his head.

Harry ended up leaving the bathroom fully dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white tank top with a small white pocket that had a floral design. He sat on the bed casually not minding Louis being almost naked or Niall being naked at all. 

"What are we talking about?" Harry asked curiously eyeing Louis.

"Just telling Niall what happened with Liam. Did you manage to reverse the torture spell Liam inflicted on Zayn?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded his head slowly as he looked over towards Niall.

"So what happened with Zayn and you last night?" Louis asked bluntly causing Niall's face to immediately blush a beat red. Literally talking about the event for him was awkward it was almost as awkward as his dad asking him if he had a sex life. 

Niall started from the beginning when he exited his bathroom to find Zayn lounging on his bed as if he belonged there. He tried his best not to overexaggerate any of the details especially when he told how Zayn was forcing himself on Niall. Harry's eyes immediately narrowed and he could see the curly haired male's hands balled up into fists ready to strike. Louis had a frown on his face, and as Niall continued it looked like Louis was upset. He tried not to include the details however Louis asked a lot of question, and he ended up telling them about the details. He told them how he had somehow pushed Zayn away mentally but Zayn was too quick and before he knew it his body was frozen. Harry and Louis' heads stiffened, and then their eyes widen as he told them about his little dream. He finished with Liam bursting into the room.

"Niall...That wasn't a dream," Louis finally said his eyes in horror.

"You weren't suppose to find out like this," Harry said shaking his head and slamming his against the wall. 

"What do you mean?" Niall asked completely oblivious. Harry and Louis exchanged worried looks before Louis rolled his eyes, and nodded his head. They seemed to be mentally having a conversation. 

"Niall. That is what we call a vision glimpse to your past life. In fact, based on what you told us it was definitely your previous life because the ceremony to initiate you into the Brotherhood caused our circle to break didn't happen until our last lives," Louis explained letting Niall absorb that, "In fact... it happened during the ceremony so quick that we didn't know what we were doing. We haven't tried out that spell in the grimoire, and Zayn was basically begging us to let you in but we didn't know the dangers of the spell. I mean this was the first time we tried magic with you since we knew you for multiple lives,".

"Wait multiple lives?" Niall asked clearly confused. 

"Yeah, Niall you weren't just an Irish guy like you are now. I mean the accent makes you cute, but you're always cuter-" Louis was rambling and Harry cleared his throat hoping that Louis would get the message. Louis rolled his eyes and continued his explanation, "We met you during the dark ages. In fact that when Harry, Liam, and I had established the Brotherhood. Magic was feared mainly witchcraft, and there were several warrants out for us. Everywhere we turned we had to murder people to go hide in their space. Except for you Niall. You took us in, and you took care of us. You risked your life saving us. You died multiple lives to protect us throughout your many lives. Your previous life you saved us once again and Zayn really wanted you in the circle. Actually that's a lie everyone wanted you to be in the circle so we did the ceremony and it backfired hard in our face. In fact a lot of people died because the ceremony went wrong," Louis said. 

There was a brief silence before Harry continued where Louis left off his eyes staring into Niall's blue eyes, "Many people died because we released the demon who we signed a blood oath out of his cage to establish the circle of Brotherhood. You didn't sign the contract so therefore it broke the circle and released him from his awakening, and in rage the demon plauged several towns. Your father caught messing around with magic according to Zayn, and decided to send you to America to purify you. The night you left we ended up sealing back the demon and drawing up a new contract this time with you in it, but the thing was your ship had sunk. You ended up dying in your last life before you could be officially inititated,".

Niall sat there staring at both Louis and Harry with a shock expression on his face, he couldn't help but want to laugh at how this was not a funny joke. So that dream he thought was a dream was really what happened in his last life? So Zayn wasn't as psychotic as he thought he was? Demons? Magic? These all existed. Harry wrapped an arm around Niall's shoulder and pulled him closer. Louis ended up scooting closer and resting his head on Niall's lap looking up at the boy curiously. He really didn't now how to take the information that had just been given to him. 

"Stop thinking, we can hear your thoughts rambling," Louis said as he kissed Niall's stomach gently before patting Niall on the chest. 

"How do you guys remember all of this? All about your past lives and my past lives?" Niall blurted out causing Louis to snort and Harry to cough. 

"Did warlock not sink in for you? We signed a blood oath Niall, our soul included. As long as the Brotherhood continues, so will we. How we remember? It's not that hard in fact it's like having your favorite memory but having a favorite past life. Actually I prefer this life because let's be honest you look more adorable than you do," Louis rambled and Harry flicked him playfully on the forehead.

"But...I still don't understand?" Niall said feeling still confused.

"There's nothing to not understand. You're one of us finally, and we finally got you," Harry said as he kissed Niall's cheek and ruffled the blond's hair. 

"Oh, and you have a duty in selecting the leader too," Louis added before letting out a loud yawn and getting up. 

"Come on it's like almost noon, and my stomach hurts. Let's have some breakfast!" Louis said as he walked towards the door. 

⊰

The trio ended up going down stairs after Niall showered, brushed his teeth, and changed into a pair of green runner shorts and his white long sleeve that had a large picture of an anchor in the middle. Louis didn't bother changing, and Harry had already changed. Harry and Niall ended up cooking breakfast while Louis went to get the other boys for brunch although Niall felt like he couldn't look at Zayn. Harry snuck several kisses at Niall cheek and neck, and the boy ended up giggling before returning the favor. Something about Harry kept drawing him closer and closer, and he didn't know what. The invisible string was literally coiling around the two boys as they stood next to each other making eggs. When they finished and they brought out several plates containing eggs, bacons, hash browns, and French toasts on each. Niall ended up whipping a bowl of salad seeing how many rich fresh vegetables were in the refidgerator as well as making his father's homemade Irish dressing. 

Everyone was seated around the dining room table, and Niall took a seat beside Liam on his left and Harry on his right. Liam was dressed in a light blue T-shirt and jeans, while Zayn was wearing a Red V-neck and a pair of black picnic shorts. He was trying his best not to look at Zayn, but that didn't end up working as Zayn's exotic eyes were staring at him the entire time. Liam realizing how uncomfortable Zayn's staring was asked him to past him the plates containing eggs. Zayn turned to look at the boy with a scowl before passing him the plate of eggs. Louis ended up starting the conversation and before long Niall felt himself ease into the situation. However things didn't go to plan as Liam held his hand on top of the dining room table. Zayn made a dramatic stab at his bacon as he glared daggers at Liam who raised an eyebrow. 

"Zayn," Louis said as he placed a hand on Zayn's shoulder but that only fueled the boy to stand up from where he was. 

"No Louis. Liam deserves this!" Zayn spat angrily and immediately the atmosphere changed from awkward to calm but still awkward to hostile.

"Oh, so now he's yours Zayn just cause you forced yourself on him like a fucking barbarian?" Liam asked his eyes narrowing and Harry had to get up along with Louis to restrain Zayn from leaping across the table and starting an all out fist brawl with Liam.

Liam squeezed Niall's hand tigher, and the Irish male turned his head to look at Liam with a curious expression on his face. He didn't want to be in this situation anymore, and as Niall stood up Liam pulled him. 

"He's mine god damn it!" Zayn said angrily.

"He was never yours. Not in any of our lives together as a group. Never was," Liam said calmly and Zayn was struggling with the two males pulling him back, Liam continued, "I'm sure you would like to think he belongs to you but really he isn't. Isn't that right Niall?" 

All eyes were directed on Niall, and Niall was completely speechless. He didn't know what to say in fact he was so confused. Why did he make a promise to Zayn in the past life of loving him life after life if he couldn't remember it? Why does he still feel the same invisible string pulling him towards Zayn just as much as the other three boys? He didn't understand what was going on at all. 

"Zayn. He doesn't belong to any of us. This is his current life. You can't hold him to something he can't remember," Louis said but Zayn ended up glaring at the male.

"He promised. He just doesn't remember! Tha'ts it! You all just want to become leader in the circle, you don't actually care about him! We all know what Liam's capable of don't we? We know Liam could hurt him more than I could ever," Zayn shouted angrily trying to break free. 

This time Liam stood up, and Niall had to restrain the older boy from going over towards Zayn. Niall's arms automatically wrapped around Liam's waist and Niall rested his head on Liam's chest. He could feel the atmosphere tense up, and he could hear Liam's breathing angrily. After a few minutes, Liam ended up leaving the dinner table and walked up to his room. The door slammed shut, and Niall looked over to Zayn who was still fuming. Louis and Harry had released him, and Zayn walked a few steps until he was directly in front of Niall. Niall's eyes widen and he took a step back as Zayn reached out. 

"You remembered last night don't you?" Zayn said as he took Niall's hand. The Irish lad looked at Harry and Louis who gave him a reassuring look, and he knew that he had to face Zayn sooner or later. 

"Zayn. I seriously don't remember. If you give me some space and time I will," Niall said calmly as he tried to remove his hands from Zayn's hold. The older boy didn't stop him this time but only frowned at him.

Niall didn't wait for Zayn to answer him before he was rushing upstairs. He looked for Liam's room before knocking on it twice before entering the room. Liam's room had a lot of posters, and his bedroom wasn't as neat or organized. There were a lot of composition notebooks scattered on the floor. Liam was standing at the window his back facing Niall, and he didn't move when Niall greeted him. Niall closed the door and walked up towards him, and Liam turned around finally engulfing the boys with his arms. The Irish boy could smell the polo cologne Liam had sprayed and Niall just closed his eyes relaxing in Liam's arms. 

The rest of the day was spent cuddling on Liam's bed as the duo watched a movie. The door opened with Louis and Harry bringing in snacks as they all piled onto Liam's bed. Louis had his head on Niall's lap, Harry had his head on Niall's shoulder, and Liam was right behind hugging Niall. The movie was Toy Story, a classic Disney movie, and Niall couldn't help but laugh at the childish parts. Louis fed Nial pop corn, and he couldn't believe he was enjoying this as much as he should with three boys, and the more he was around the boys the more the invisible string coiled and tightened around them each. Each one of them had their own string. Niall felt protected with Harry, relaxed with Liam, a child at heart with Louis, and emotionally vulnerable with Zayn. When the movie ended, Harry and Louis left Liam's room and began to head their way back to Saint Lions. Niall assumed Zayn had headed back to Saint Lions but he was mistaken as he saw the tan skinned male with his perfect quiff standing next to his black mustang with an unreadable expression on his face. Zayn was smoking what looked like a cigarette but could be easily mistakened as a joint. Louis and Harry rode back in Harry's blue convertable third generation blue camaro. 

⊰

Zayn and Liam didn't talk throughout the entire trip back despite the stops at the fast food joints like In N Out Burger. Zayn remained quiet and so did Liam while Louis, and Harry talked to Niall. He could feel the group being disconnected but he didn't honestly know how to fix it. He couldn't just fall into Zayn's arm because he barely knew the dude, and let's face it... he was a bit too rough with him. As much as he is flattered by Zayn he didn't really want to think about him being alone with the boy. How easily Zayn could manipulate his body into liking Zayn's touch. 

When the group finally arrived back at Saint Lions, the four departed to their suites located just ten minutes away from Niall. Niall was tackled as he returned back to his suite to Hunter who literally had tears in his eyes. Guilt flashed across Niall's face as Hunter hugged him harder, and he couldn't help but feel bad for just leaving things unsettled. 

"Thank goodness you're alive!" Hunter said in his Southern accent, and Niall really missed hearing the boy.

"I'm sorry about what I said about Colton, and you. In fact...I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. You've been such a great friend to me, and you didn't deserve what I said," Niall apologized while Hunter nodded his head.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you didn't disappear. I was calling you a whole lot but then you forgot your phone here in the suite so I was worried. Colton has been missing since the incident along with his buddies Klaus and Brandon," Hunter explained and immediately Niall's eyes widened. Even though the boy hated Colton's guts hearing him missing. 

Hunter and Niall ended up recoiling and hugged it out. Hunter told Niall everything that had happened when Niall went away including the missing Colton, Brandon, and Klaus. The security was more strict with students leaving and arriving, and how the curfew was enforced by eleven o clock. There were more security guards and polices hired to make sure the academy was more safe. 

"So where were you at this entire weekend?" Hunter asked as he munched on a twizzler.

"I was with Liam, Zayn, Louis, and Harry," Niall said with a smile on his face. However Hunter nearly choked on his twizzler, and Niall had to help him from choking. 

"You were with them?" Hunter asked shocked, and Niall nodded his head. 

"What's wrong with them?" Niall asked curiously.

"Nothing it's just they are extremely picky with who they want to negotiate with. I mean I heard rumors of you talking to them, but not actually hanging out with them," Hunter said as he took another bite from his twizzler. 

Niall ended up telling Hunter about his time excluding the information about his past lives, magic, being initiated into the brotherhood, and all the other stuff. Hunter ended up buying it despite Niall slipping up several times. By the time they were done catching up and making sure each other were still cool, it was almost dinner time. Hunter had a date to go on so he excused himself, and Niall went to unpack his clothes. He noted his phone had died so he charged it before doing his homework. When he was finished he noticed it was nearly nine o clock so he just laid in bed hoping to sleep early for tomorrow's class. What he didn't expect was a phone call, the number wasn't in his contacts so he didn't know whether to pick up or not. 

"Hello," Niall said calmly into the phone. 

"Niall?" a familiar voice said and immediately Liam popped up in his head.

"Liam!" Niall shouted excitedly.

Liam and Niall ended up having a random conversation, and Liam asked Niall to meet him on campus. Niall agreed, and he left his suite making sure to take his phone and his key. As he was walking to meet Liam, he saw a large group of people crowding around an area. The police were shouting for people to back away, and Niall was sneaking a peek at what was going on. What he didn't expect to see was Colton, Brandon, and Klaus' body butchered and their heads severed along with the symbol of a diamond etched on their foreheads. Something was wrong, and Niall could already feel that this was just the beginning. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt someone resting their head on his shoulder. He turned to the side to note that it was Liam staring directly in front of him. "Don't look Niall," Liam said slowly, and it was too late. Niall saw the gruesome image of the three males. The police was now ushering back everyone to their dorms, and Zayn's father was barking orders. Liam grabbed Niall's hand before leading him to the building complex opposite to his suite. "Where are we going?" Niall asked confused. "Back to Zayn, Harry, Louis, and my suite. Emergency meeting. Zayn had a vision," Liam said. Niall had a gut retching that this meeting would be about the death of the three seniors on campus.  


	7. Something is Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I update again. Sorry, I feel this isn't really good chapter but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I hope all of you continue to support my work. Comments, kudo, or just read it. Seriously give me feed back. Do you guys like where this story is going? Am I confusing you? Is there not enough detail? Give me something guys. You're killing me here! I wont' post anymore if you don't give me feedback. Jk. But no seriously. Don't make me beg you guys to give me input.

Niall and Liam arrived to the suite where the four boys resided, which looked more like a large town house rather than a small apartment like the other suites. The door flew open without anyone opening it, and Niall didn't bother asking any questions seeing how he was more conerned with the emergency meeting as well as Zayn's current vision. Liam continued to lead the boy by the hand into the suite, and finally into what appeared to be the common room. The common room looked bigger than his living room at home in Ireland, and it had a large plasma screen television, a long stretched bright cream colored sofa, two club chairs that matched the sofa's color, a wooden circular table, and seveal book cases filled up with what appeared to be countless novels and journals. The room was dead silent with Louis sprawled on the couch with a hand over his forehead as if he had a major migraine, Harry was by the window with his back facing Liam and Niall, and Zayn was sketching with livid movements. 

"Hey," Niall said trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

No one reacted instead, Harry turned around to nod his head at him, Louis winked at him, but Zayn continued to draw. Zayn was literally sketching furiously on the piece of paper, and he could hear the marks being made. Liam whispered in his ear that he was going to get a snack for everyone, and Niall walked cautiously over towards the tan male. Upon arriving he noticed that Zayn was sketching abstract surreal human figures holding weapons. He noted it in the background he could see the flames, and a picture a raven perched on each of the male's shoulders. Niall couldn't help but take another deep look, but this time he felt himself sucked into Zayn's sketch. 

He looked around noting the forest area, it seemed all similar before but this time there was fire everywhere. Niall could hear the fire spreading and roaring away as it destroys everything in its path. Everything was on fire, and he heard a lot of screaming. Lots of screaming in fact it was painful screams as if several people were being tortured to death. His eyes glanced around frantically trying to see what was going on but he was literally blinded by the flames. 

"Niall," a voice said startling him. It was Liam's voice calling him. Did he just have a vision again?

He looked around and noted that everyone was now sitting around the wooden table, and Zayn had finished sketching. Everyone had their eyes on Niall, and he felt himself blush at the embarassment. Liam pulled him towards the sofa, and Niall didn't resist. He sat inbetween Zayn and Liam. Louis moved over towars one of the club chairs, and Harry sat on the other club chair facing him. 

"Zayn. Would you like to tell us about your vision?" Harry asked roughly. Niall could already feel that this so-called meeting was not good. Not especially from what Niall just saw. 

"Yes. It seems that we have an enemy," Zayn replied his voice sounded wearily. He glances over towards Niall before continuing, "I believe we have a new enemy arriving, and what they have in mind is not good,".

"Let me guess the raven circle?" Louis blurted out before sighing and stealing a chocolate chip cookie. Niall was confused the raven circle? The Irish boy wanted to ask quesitons but he will wait till the end of the meeting before doing so. 

"Yes, I had a vision that they would destroy our grimoire," Zayn said and stared at his sketching in silent. 

"What else did you see?" Harry asked as he crossed his arms. He too was staring at the abstract sketch Zayn had on the wooden table. In fact everyone was including Niall. He couldn't help but stare at the inferno background and the weapons each figure had in the hand. 

"I couldn't see anything much. Fire basically. And our grimoire burning. However I felt Niall tapping into my vision as well," Zayn said his eyes turning to stare at Niall.

Everyone's eyes were staring at Niall, and Harry motioned Niall to speak. However Niall didn't know how to explain what he saw.

"I just stared at the picture, and I saw myself around what appeared to be a forest? It looked really familiar, and there were lots of fire. I heard a lot of people screaming. I tried to look but there was so much fire," Niall finally said with a frown. Now that he thought about that, he did just experienced a vision with Zayn. Zayn out of all people. 

Liam, Zayn, and Harry stiffened when Niall was finished. Louis had an amuse smirk on his face before stealing some more cookies, and nibbling away furiously. There was something these boys weren't telling him, and he needed to ask them. Niall hated being in the dark, and he wished all of the males would just talk to him. 

"Looks like Nialler over here went into a vision trance along with Zayn," Louis finally said as he bit the cookie and crunched on it obnoxiously. 

"So it's true. The raven circle has resurrected, and we need to take precautions," Harry said as he stood up, he grabbed Zayn's sketch before pointing to it with a finger. "If we don't take this seriously they will destroy all of us,". 

Liam cleared his throat which caused everyone's eyes to go to him. He smiled revealing his pearly whites and said, "Might I suggest we hide the grimoire first? Both Niall and Zayn had similar visions of fire. Niall said he saw himself in the forest. That's were we hid it. We need to relocate where we practice our magic as well as hide our grimoire. In fact I suggest the leader holding on to it,".

Harry nodded his head before running a hand through his choclate curlys. 

"May I ask what is the raven circle?" Niall asked.

"Oh just a bunch of wannabe warlocks. They are another brotherhood but unlike us but they don't really get to live forever," Louis said with distaste.

"They are parasites," Harry said with a frown on his face as he stared at Niall as he continued to explain, "They are all power hungry warlocks. The raven circle consists of mainly dark magic users,".

"But how do they resurrect when Louis says they don't get to live forever?" Niall asked awfully confused.

"By curisng their family blood," Harry explained but he was cut off with Zayn who made laughed bitterly.

"No need to sugarcoat it Harry. What he means is the earlier warlocks who started the raven circle made a spell that tricked their families and the generation afterwards into entering the raven circle. It will continue. Instead of reincarnating life after life, the circle is passed down generation to generation," Zayn said as he leaned forward to look at Niall. However Liam pulled Niall away from Zayn protectively and Niall found himself by Liam's side. 

"But what if the generation doesn't want to continue the raven circle?" Niall asked innocently.

Zayn and Louis ended up snorting at Niall's question. Niall looked at Harry then Liam who had a frown on their faces. Did he say something stupid? He seriously disliked being in the dark about this. 

"Doesn't work like that Niall. They are forced to start the circle whether they like it or not. It runs in the blood. Like I said, the warlocks are parasites who curse their family blood all for power," Harry said as he looked out of the window. 

Louis stood up from where he was sitting and hugged Niall closely before kissing him on the forehead. Niall want to resist but the older male broke it off before plopping down on the club chair. 

"How long do we have Zayn?" Harry asked.

"Three weeks," Zayn replied.

"Alright. We need to start the ward spell by next week. We don't know what this generation is capable of, but we all know that if we don't act soon we would all be destoryed," Harry said.

The rest of the meeting was more light noted, and it turned from a meeting to a get to know Niall better. Louis bombarded Niall with random questions to personal questions about himself. He couldn't help but notice how everyone began to ask him questions including Zayn. It seemed that Zayn and Liam worked out their differences because they all didn't mind each other's presence. In fact he saw Liam offer to get Zayn tea. Overall he felt more comfortable around the group. As night approached, Harry offered to walk him home, and Niall nodded his head. 

⊰

Harry walked Niall back to his suite, and Niall couldn't help but feel excited. In fact he felt excited when he was around any of the males even with Louis. He didn't know Louis that well but he felt himself more comfortable with the flirty outgoing boy. As the walked near the brutual scene, the police was there along with the detectives. Niall didn't understand how long the police and detective stood analyzing the body and asking random students. 

Niall invited Harry into his suite, and the boy couldn't help but hide his excitement. Hunter was actually shock, but he quickly took a liking to Harry and winked at Niall. Niall was glad that Hunter knew that he was gay, and Hunter was extremely supported about it. Colton on the other wasn't, but it looked like he wasn't going to be telling the male any time soon. Colton was dead. Along with Klaus and Hunter. 

"So Harry you going to sleep over?" Hunter asked curiously.

Harry looked over at Niall with a smile before turning to look at Hunter and saying, "Only if Niall lets me,".

"Sure," Niall said surprisingly himself because honestly where did that come from?

"Sweet!" Harry said and leaned in to kiss Niall on the forehead while Hunter rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Alright you two. Get a room before I kick you out," Hunter warned before heading off to his room.

The two boys ended up eating a late snack which consisted of pita bread and humus. Niall reminded himself for thanking Hunter for going grocery shopping. Harry ended up feeding Niall and Niall ended up attempting to feed Hunter. Harry snuck a few sloppy kisses on his cheeks, and Niall giggled before kissing Harry on the cheek as well. In the end the two boys finished up their snack and headed off to Niall's room. Niall had a box of extra tooth brushes that his father packed for him in case he ever ran out, and the two ended up brushing their teeth together. Harry made funny faces and Niall ended up laughing. When the two finished. Niall ended up changing into a pair of gym shorts and a white T-shirt before heading to bed. He gawked as Harry began to undress.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Niall asked nearly having a heart attack at seeing Harry shedding his clothes. 

"Just getting ready for bed," Harry said shamelessly as he stripped off everything besides a pair of boxers that had cute dinosaurs on it. 

Harry made his way into the bed and pulled Niall close to his chest. The Irish male obligate. The two stayed in the position for quite some time before Niall turned around, and he felt Harry's arms wrap around his waist and once again they were in the spooning position. 

"I like being with you Niall," Harry said sleepily.

"I like you Harry," Niall said unconsciously before he zoned off to sleep.

⊰

Outside Hunter and Niall's suite, there were five males staring at Niall's window. Each one of them had a dark robe on it, and the hood hid their identity. It was approximately three in the morning. 

"So when do we take the boy?" a member asked with a sadistical smile on his face. He was twirling around what appeared to be a small ritual knife. 

"Soon. We must get rid of the others first," the head member said as he took one last look at Niall's window before turning to look at the other members in his circle. He took the ritual knife the member was twirling and threw it sharply on the ground. The knife stuck to the ground in an instantly, and slapped the member across the face before saying, "We must do it soon before they create a protective barrier. Time is running out,". He looked around before frowning, "Where is one of you?"

"Right here!" the member said as he was running up. He was struggling to put on his robe, and it didn't help that his hood wasn't up. In fact he made it obvious that he didn't take the time to put it on. The other members turned to look around and the head member shook his head.

"Have you gotten anymore information about the boy?" the head member asked.

"He's with Harry. In fact he's getting situated with the boys. He hasn't told me anything about the grimoire or circle yet,".

"Good Hunter. You have so much potential in our Brotherhood. I didn't want to kill you like I had to with Colton, Klaus, and Brandon," the head member said. 

Hunter shuttered, in fact he watched as his leader tortured the three males for disobeying his order in never touching or getting into an argument with Niall. Niall was wrong that Colton and Hunter had been friends. Hunter hated Colton's guts, and he always thought the older boy was cock and arrogant especially when he knew Colton was better at dark spells than he was. However, Colton was gone and Hunter didn't have to worry about competition. 

"Alright boys. We act soon, the prince will be visiting us soon," the head leader said as he slide his hood down. Like a chain reaction the other males slid their hoods down except for Hunter who looked around. 

 

 


	8. The Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Next week I will be busy so the chance of me updating will be limited to probably one time a week. Alright give me some comments and suggestions. Comments, kudo, or whatever you do. Please and thank you!

Niall dreamt a bizarre realistic dream that night. In his dream he was just standing in the middle of the same forest, the one he saw surrounded by fire, his eyes searching frantically. The Irish lad had expected to see large fire blazes, but to his surprise nothing was lit on fire. His body automatically moved, and he felt himself taking small steps until he reached what appeared to be a cave. Something about the cave caused Niall to feel a rush of dread and anxiety building up inside of him. He heard multiple whispers in the cave as he ventured within the unfamiliar area. He finally stopped at what appeared to be a barely litted area. There was a circle of candles, inside the circle there were six males in a black robe, the hood hid each of the member's face. It did not help that there was barely any light within the cave.

I say we just kidnap him now," he heard someone hiss loudly, and there were several voices agreeing. Who were these people? Who did they want to kidnap?

"I told you soon. We will do it soon. The Prince will be ariving," another voice said. Niall could tell this person must be calling the shots based on how he spoke. Everyone remained silent and still. 

"Niall," a familiar voice called to him, and when he turned around he saw Harry.

The Irish boy's eyes flew open as he felt Harry shaking him awake. He was a bit startled, and Harry had concerned eyes, he didn't realize he was shaking until Harry wraped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for embrace. Niall let himself be held by Harry, and even rested his head on the male's shoulder. The scent of Harry's cologne caused him to calm down a bit, he didn't realize himself shaking that badly.

"I woke up to you shaking and whimpering," Harry finally said and released Niall, he grabbed the blond's shoulders and stared at him. Niall stared right back at Harry's emerald eyes in silence, he noted that it was glowing a light shade of green. He didn't like that at all. In fact he was quite scared because the last time he saw glowing eyes it did not end well.

"I had a dream Harry," Niall said finally breaking the awkward morning silence. Harry motioned Niall with his hand to go, and Niall nodded his head as he elaborated, "I saw myself standing in the exact same forest. It was weird because there was no fire like last time when I experienced the vision however, I was pulled towards a cave. In the cave I saw six people who wore blac*-k robes, and I couldn't help but feel myself panic. Something was going on. They were all whispering something,".

Niall excluded the part about the conversation because he was confused. He knew that he should tell Harry but by the looks of Harry's frown on his perfect angel face, he couldn't tell the other boy. In fact he didn't know if he even heard the conversation correctly. For all he could know this dream was from a late midnight snack. Harry said nothing as he got up from bed and went to the bathroom. Niall followed afterwards like a lost puppy, and Harry began to brush his teeth in silence. Was Harry mad at him? Niall checked his clock, and noted that there was an hour before class. Harry walked out of his room, and Niall began to dress in his uniform. 

"Want some breakfast?" Niall asked as Harry and him walked into the kitchen.

"I should really get going," Harry said tonelessly, and Niall was really confused. Did he seriously say something wrong or what? Niall nodded his head, and headed into the kitchen as Harry headed out the door. Hunter ended up waltzing into the kitchen looking more lively than he did, and gave Niall's cheek a quick pinch before scurrying off to the kitchen. With grabby hands, Hunter pulled out a milk carton and orange juice, and placed it dramatically on the kitchen table. Niall helped set up the table by getting two glasses, and two bowls. He also grabbed the large box of Lucky Charms. Although the boy did not really enjoy the taste, cereal would be cereal. Hunter still had a lively smile on his face, and he began to hum 'Fly me to the moon' by Frank Sinatra which was Niall's favorite song of all time.

"Fly me to the moon!" Hunter sang on key as he began to start dancing, his hands waving in the air.

Niall couldn't help but laugh as Hunter continued to sing, and the Irish male was grabbed by Hunter. He was surprised before going along with the dance as Hunter led them in a somewhat messy tango.

"In other words, hold my hand!"

Hunter shouted this time completely off key, and Niall busts out laughing. The two boys ended up goofing off some more, and they sang in between bites of their cereal. By the time it was nine o clock, both of them scurried off to class. Hunter gave Niall a peck on the cheek, and that caught the boy off guard as they headed opposite ways.

⊰

Niall's day went by mundane, his first period consisted of mostly zoning off to the professor's lecture on key points about the novel  _Dracula_. Halfway during the class, three new students ended up arriving into class. The professor handed all three of them the paper back copy before dismissing them to go find an empty seat. The class looked at all three of curiously wondering what their names were. Niall being towards the back had an empty seat next to him, and the male asked him politely. Niall introduced himself, and Niall found himself amazed by the male's blue-grey eyes that seem to sparkle as he introduced himself back. Adam Conant. His name is Adam. His dark brown eyes was stylized in a very classy way that made him look sophisticated. The two ended their short conversation as the professor called on Niall to answer a question which Niall didn't know how to answer.

"How do you like the academy?" Adam asked once the professor seemed too into his lecture. Almost half of the class was knocked out in a matter of minutes but that didn't stop the professor from continuing. 

"I think it is really nice. I enjoy it," Niall replied at Adam's question.

"So where are you from?" Adam asked, and Niall raised an eyebrow before Adam ended up clarifying his question, "I mean. Your accent,".

"Ireland," Niall ended up replying. 

Adam and Niall ended up socializing until the end of class. It turned out that Adam not only had the same schedule. He found out that Adam was born and raised in New Salem, along with Nick and Jake who were the other two males there. He noted the significance in the brothers, and how Jake grabbed his attention. When the lunch hit the corner, Niall asked Adam if he wanted to hang out at lunch however the male refused and went off with Jake and Nick. Niall walked into the cafeteria and bought his lunch which consisted of an apple, a bottle water, and a turkey sub. His eyes searched for any signs of his group, and he spotted Louis sitting by himself reading. As Niall approached Louis, Louis creased a corner in the book marking his place, and turned up to look at Niall with a smile. 

"Where are the others?" Niall asked. 

"Busy. Liam has to go to a meeting with his counselor. Zayn is finishing an art project that will take him all of lunch. Harry is coming our way right about now," Louis said as he grabbed the apple off of Niall's tray. Niall shrugged and took a bite of his turkey sub before turning to look at Harry who looked a bit troubled. 

Harry sat right beside Niall and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder as the Irish boy ate his sub in silence. Louis had an amused smirk on his face before taking a bite out of the apple. 

"Harry, where were you last night?" Louis asked shamelessly as he crunched obnoxiously on the apple. 

Niall turned to look at Harry who looked back at him. Something was troubling Harry, but he didn't know what it was. He could feel the invisible string vibrating, and Harry remained silent. Niall finished up the sub before drinking his water bottle, he was literally gulping all of it down. 

"I slept over at Niall's suite," Harry finally confessed and Louis ended up snorting.

"Knew it. You knew that would upset Zayn and Liam did you not?" Louis asked taking a major crunch from the apple.

"I couldn't help myself. Don't act like it is so easy for you Louis," Harry said bitterly his eyes narrowing and Niall felt Harry's arm stiffen for a moment before he continued, "We're all attracted to Niall. He's our soulmate. He doesn't belong to just one of us but all of us,".

"Try telling Zayn and Liam that. Boy were they angry when you didn't return. In fact they were furious," Louis said.

"Wait. What is going on?" Niall intercepted in and both Harry and Louis turned to look at with. Louis still had a smug look on his face that Niall absolutely just wanted to punch. 

"Nialler. Did you forget we're all competing each other for your virginity? Does that ring a bell because let's face you're driving us all insane. We're all sexually frustrated, and we can not think straight. We are trying out best to restrain, and everyone is jealous with everyone," Louis said casually before finishing up the apple in three bites. 

The rest of lunch was awkward, and Harry ended up walking him to his next class. Harry kissed him on the cheek, and Niall returned the kiss before walking back in class. There were several whisperings going on and a few odd looks from the males in his class. Adam, Nick, and Jake were all seated around his seat which was nice because now he had people to talk to in class. When the school day ended Niall went back to his suite for a long nap. He awoken to see a Louis nuzzling his head on Niall's stomach. What was with Louis and people's stomach? 

"You awake sleepy head?" Louis teased and kissed Niall on the lips before getting up and stretching. 

"Why are you here?" Niall asked. 

"For your magic lesson!" Louis said all excited. Niall looked confused, and Niall rolled his eyes in annoyance before saying, "As in I am going to teach you how to simply harness the energy and cast spells. We're starting with the basics today alright kiddo?".

Niall nodded his head and Louis went over to Niall's door before locking it. He picked up what Niall remembered was the grimoire for the Brotherhood, and he sat down. He motioned Niall to sit down and the boy did. 

"Step number one noobie, you need to close your eyes. Let me guide you through today's lesson," Louis said.

Niall nodded his head again, and closed his eyes shut. He felt a bit awkward but if this was today's lesson than that would be good. 

"Picture the grimiore. Just mentally picture the book in your head," Louis said calmly. 

Niall focused and tried his best to mentally morph a picture the ancient book in his head. 

"Alright Niall. I want you to open the book mentally as well. Picture yourself opening the book. Feel yourself touch the cover, and your fingers tracing over the ancient latin letters," Louis continued.

The Irish boy did as Louis commanded. He mentally pictured himself touching the grimoire, and everything felt so real. He could feel the hard cover and the etched in latin letters there. His hand opens the book and he could feel the ancient wrinkled pages. In fact he felt the grimiore was right in front of him.

"I want you to feel the power. Feel the power of the source. Channel the energy so it fills you up inside," Louis said.

Niall focused, and he felt a large gust of wind surrounding him where he was sitting with his legs crossed. Then he felt water splash over him. Then fire surrounding him. Then lastly he felt himself tap in with the earth. He literally felt like he had roots all of the sudden, and he could feel the earth. He could hear it talking to him.

"Repeat after me Nialler. Adorior. Adorior," Louis commanded. 

"Adorior. Adorior," Niall repeated. 

He felt fresh now that the energy was flowing through his entire body. 

"Open your eyes," Louis commanded one last time.

Niall opened his eyes and his mouth literally dropped open. He couldn't believe that he was levitating in mid air along with Louis. Louis was waving his hand at Niall who still had a shocked look on his face. 

"Congratulations. You completed your first lesson, and spell. You managed to tap into our source of energy, the grimoire. I'm proud of you," Louis said.

Niall nodded his head, and Louis snapped his finger and both of them began to descend down gently. Louis spent the next half hour giving Niall tips on how he can harness and channel the source of energy. The difference between verbal magic and mental magic, and that it would take Niall much longer to adapt to mental magic since that was the most convinent. Niall ended up inviting Louis to stay for dinner, and Louis was overly excited. Both of them cooked dinner, and Louis ended up groping Niall quite a few times in the back. 

"So I finally get some one on one time with you huh?" Louis said with a wink.

"I don't know what you're trying to say," Niall said honestly as he set the table. 

"Oh please. Zayn got some action. We all know Liam and Harry got some action with you. Now I get some action with you," Louis said as he placed the baked egg plant parmasen on the table. 

Niall rolled his eyes as Louis continued to flirt with him all night. The boy was appalled, but he couldn't help but note that Louis did have some charm. Hunter ended up arriving and joining them for dinner however he was awfully quiet. Louis spent most of the time talking, and Niall spent most of the time laughing at his jokes. All three boys  were enjoying there dinner until there was a loud siren. It was a warning siren, and that was not normally used unless there was an emergency. Niall and Louis looked at each other silently while Hunter looked at them. All three of them knew, in fact everyone knew what the signal was. 

"Who would call an emergency assembly at seven thirty at night?" Hunter asked annoyed.

Niall shrugged his shoulders. 

"Looks like we should finish up before arriving," Louis said as he took a bite.

All three of the boys finished up, and left their dishes in the sink before heading off the emergency assembly. Louis and Niall saw Zayn, Liam, and Harry standing outside waiting for them. Niall knew something was up, and this was not good. 


	9. Trouble Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii. Well. I updated again. There is a purpose for the short chapter. I need your help my lovely readers who support this story. This story could go in so many different directions, and at the moment I have a writer's block. I need some suggestions and ideas from you folks. This is important because I can't post the next chapter unless you guys vote for your favorite pairing. 
> 
> Will it be Nouis? Niam? Ziall? Narry? Or all five boys?  
> Comment below and let me know. So vote now!

"Sorry for being late," Louis apologized not sounding sincere at all. In fact the ocean blue eyes male had his playful smirk on his face as usual. Zayn and Liam rolled their eyes, while Harry had a frown on his face.

Niall looked around and took a notice of all the students entering the grand auditorium building. He was surprise in not seeing any teachers outside the building mointoring or motioning the students to enter. Hunter had already gone into the auditorium, and he noticed Jake, Adam, and Nick following afterwards. Niall had waved at the trio, and they all nodded their heads at him. Louis grabbed his wrist and led him away, he turned to look at Louis than at the three males walking away. 

"Where are we going?" Niall asked confused. Weren't they suppose to be going to the emergency assembly? Louis didn't answer him in fact, the boys kept his eyes ahead of him the whole entire. 

Harry, Zayn, and Liam seemed to be guiding Louis and him off campus, and they stopped in the front gates of Saint Lion's Academy. There was a black limousine waiting there, the cab driver opened the door as he saw the five males walking towards the luxurious vehicle. Zayn, Harry, and Liam slipped in silently but Niall was hesistant. What was going on? Why was there a freaking limosuine here? Niall had never experienced seeing a limousine unless it was in a film or a magazine. They weren't common in Ireland, and Louis was laughing at the blond hair boy's shock expression. Louis leaned forward and kissed the male's forehead which made Niall gape some more before spazzing out. 

"What's going on? Shouldn't we be going to the emergency assembly?" Niall asked with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Once again Louis did not answer him, and just ushered him into the limousine. 

Niall tried to protest but he ended up tripping and landed on Liam who grabbed him. Immediately his face turned a light shade or red, and Liam tilted his head up so that both of their eyes would meet. Liam ended up pulling Niall onto his lap, and Niall looked around noticing how the inside of the limousine was flawless. He saw how organized, and sophisticated with a built in bar. There was small but viewable screen television that was currently turned off. Liam leaned forward and buried his face on the crook of Niall's neck, and he felt Liam's soft lips kissing his flesh gently. Niall's blush came noticeable as Louis barked out a laughter while Harry and Zayn's had there eyes narrowed at Liam's action. 

"I think Niall can sit on his own now," Zayn said bitterly. He pulled out a bag containing what looked like like little plants crushed up onside as well as papers. Louis snatched the bag from Zayn who rolled his eyes, and Louis gasped in exctiement. 

"Zayn Malik. Where did you get this from?" Louis asked as he stared at the bag.

"What is it?" Niall asked.

"It's weed," Harry said as he continued to stare at Liam who still had his face buried in Niall's neck. The boy was kissing his neck, and he didn't know how to exactly react to this. 

"I have my sources. We all need something to get the edge off," Zayn said as he snatched the bag filled with bits and pieces of marijuana in it. 

Niall watched with amazement as Zayn took out a small piece from the plastic bag and carefully placed it on the paper. He pulled out several other bags which Niall assumed were weed, however they all looked like different colors. Liam took away his attention as he felt the boy's hand grab his chin and tilted it so his only eyes were on Liam. The older boy's chocolate eyes were staring into his baby blue eyes, and Niall couldn't help himself but melt away. 

"What's going on?" Niall asked with a frown. 

"Niall, it's currently not safe anymore at the academy. Not for you or any of us. In fact, the raven circle is already there at the academy. They managed to trick all of us. We all had a vision of you kidnapped, and the Prince. So we all came to a conclusion that it's best if we leave the academy and just go to Harry's home since it is warded with barriers around," Liam said.

"Who is the Prince, and why do they want with me?" Niall asked a bit scared. In his dream he heard someone talk about the Prince. 

"An ancient vampire who the raven circle have an alliance with," Louis explained as he snapped a finger and the end of the joint was now lit up. He took several hits before handing it over to Zayn. He puffs out several clouds of smoke, and then continueds, "The Prince is obsessed with you for some reason. We don't know. It's strange because in the last life he wasn't anywhere near you,". 

Harry began to explain how the origins of the Prince, and the origins of vampires in general. Apparently vampires are real but there is only a few because of the complexity of how everything works.  Only elder vampires were capable of changing a human to a creature of the night. Even then the elders weren't always successful with what they were doing. However the Prince was a pauper before he was turned by an elder who he later killed for position into the court. The court was a secretive organization of elder vampires that controlled the other vampires. They work to keep the vampires a secret for millions of years. Apparently the Prince has always been interested in Niall for quite some time in his past lives but Harry couldn't tell Niall why. 

The subject was quickly changed as Niall began to ask them all questions of how he was going to complete his school work? What about his absences. Zayn told his father who understood the situation with the raven circle and the Prince arriving, and so he would continue his classes online, and he'll still get the credit. All of his tests, lessons, and everything will be online. After that Zayn and Louis got distracted and started laughing at everything which annoyed Harry to no end. The curly haired boy shifted his position and moved towards where Niall and Liam were sitting. It took Liam quite some time before Niall could sit on his own rather on the male's lap. 

The whole trip to Harry's house was spent with Liam and Harry glaring at each other, and Niall just sitting there uncomfortably. Louis and Zayn just laughing at random stuff before Louis fell off his seat. The two boys took several more hits from the joint before Louis began to crawl towards Niall like a cat. When Louis pounced on Niall, Liam and Harry pushed him off and the boy just fell back roughly laughing. Zayn fell asleep some time soon, and Louis did as well on the floor. 

"Did you pick someone?" Liam asked finally staring intently at Niall.

"What do you mean?" Niall asked. 

"Who are you going to lose your virginity to?" Liam said this time his eyes were focused on Niall. Niall turned his head and met Harry whose eyes were staring at him as well.

"I don't think I can pick," Niall said sheepishly.

"You're going to have to Niall. Right now we don't have a leader, and it's your responsibility as a member of the Brotherhood to pick the leader. Even if you have to crush three of our hearts to pick the right one. I know this is a lot of pressure but you're going to need to do it soon," Harry said his voice sounding rough.

"How long do I have to pick?" Niall asked again not sure he's going to like the answer.

"By tomorrow in the afternoon," Harry said.

 


	10. The Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. My writer's block has ended. Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I still need people to comment and give me some ideas for the suggestion for who Niall should lose his virginity to. And no one is dead... yet in my story :P

Niall's eyes widen at how soon he had to make the decision. He literally felt that there were weights on his shoulders pressing down on him. His heart continued to pound profoundly at the thought of selecting one male to lose his virginity. Usually this would be a wet dream come true, a reverse harlem, so it shouldn't have had such impact on him but it did. Liam and Harry didn't stop their little glare contest, and that's what worried Niall the most because of the tension on the air. Suddenly he remembered the words coming out of Liam's mouth, "three days,". 

The limo came to a slow halt, and Niall slowly squeezed between Harry and Liam towards the doors. His right hand grabbing the handle, and pushing the door wide open. Niall's mouth opened in amazement at Harry's so-called home was actually a massive mansion littered with tall golden statues of lions in the front. It literally looked like it was built just for a Hollywood production. The seventeen year old blond was too much in his thought to realize that Harry snuck a quick hug from behind him. Harry's soft lips pressing down on the back of his neck which caused Niall's body to shiver. 

"You like it?" Harry asked seductively. 

"Yeah," Niall muttered trying to stop himself from visualizing Harry's lips. 

"Let's check it out," Harry said as he detached himself from Niall. He gently held Niall's hand as he led the boy into the mansion. 

Liam stood there his brown eyes narrowing at the sight of Harry leading Niall into the mansion. The older male just wanted to slap Harry's hand away from Niall, and be the one to lead him into the mansion. Niall was absolutely clouding his thoughts, and he couldn't go or do anything without Niall popping up in his head. He was trying his best to not have his way with the boy when he knew that if he used his energy enough he could bend anyone's will at hand. Only Harry was the one immune to his magic, and the boy knew. Harry knew from his past lives that Liam's dark magic would not be able to affect him as much as it did to Zayn or Louis. 

Zayn poked his head out of the limo, after finally waking up, and stared at Liam who had his hands balled up into fists. He could feel and almost taste the jealousy radiating from Liam's presence. Louis shoved Zayn out of the way and slapped Liam on the back before darting into the mansion. Harry's butlers popped up the trunk, and began to bring several luggages into the mansion, and Liam stood there growling. 

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Liam," Zayn said as he walked out othe limo stretching his arms. He quickly smirks at the boy whose eyes were glowing now, and added, "In fact. I thought you were more mature than us,".

Suddenly Zayn was thrown to the ground, and unlike last time he wasn't gasping for air. Liam turned his head to glare at Zayn who still had a cheeky smile on his face. He knew Zayn was trying to test him, trying to turn his strength into a weakness. The tan boy slowly got up and brushed his shoulders before snapping his finger, fire errupted from the trip of his finger, and he slung it at Liam. 

Liam lifted the palm of his hand, and closed it ending Zayn's offensive spell. 

"Not bad Liam," Zayn said with a smirk as he began to clap obnoxiously, "I know you want him as much as I do,".

"I didn't try anything him yet," Liam barked angrily. 

"You're not going to let that go are you?" Zayn said with a sigh.

"No, none of you deserve him. I am the only one who deserves him! I've waited several lives to finally get him to notice me!" Liam shouted and he took several steps until Zayn and his face. The boy pointed a finger at Zayn's chest and poked him as he continued to rant, "It's always been Harry. Harry. Harry. or. Louis. Louis. Louis. or. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn!" he paused and shoved Zayn backwards before continuing, "I was always left in the background. What? You didn't think I had developed feelings for you? He either fell hard one of the three of you, and never me. Just when I get a chance Harry, and you try to take him from me. Well you know what? I am done. I am always the nice and polite guy, and I am always last place!".

When Liam stopped, Zayn could see how angry and jealous Liam was. He couldn't help but break into laughter. It was a total douche move but he couldn't help himself. 

"Liam calm-" Zayn tried to say when he calmed down but he was cut off when he felt something rough tightened around his neck. 

The tan male turned his head and his eyes widen in horror. Zayn thought to himself, it couldn't be. That was not possible at all for them to pass through Harry's ward. Then he looked at Liam in anger. He was the reason why he couldn't properly see who the raven circle members were until it was too late. 

"What do you want us to do with him?" a voice behind Zayn asked in excitement. He was struggling so hard, and he was calling the source however he couldn't find enough energy in him. 

"Oh Zayn. You can't do magic. Not when that rope is charmed by myself," Liam said with a smirk on his face, he leaned forward and whispered into Zayn's ear, "You lose this time,".

Zayn attempted to struggled some more his hands were trying to break the rope but it was useless. His body went limp in a matter of seconds.

"Take him to the woods, I'll handle the other two," Liam ordered. The cloaked memeber of the raven circle nodded his head before carring Zayn's body off.

Liam looked at the mansion with a smirk on his face before walking in. He wanted Niall. He needed the boy. He was willing to do whatever it took for Niall to choose him. Even if he had to eliminate the competition. 

⊰

Louis was easier to trick, and Liam managed to lure the boy out to Harry's garden right before a member of the raven circle returned. He smiled wickedly as he saw the ocean blue eyes glowing and glaring at him. Honestly, Liam would have taken out Louis last, but he realized he might as well get the job over with. The male had a plan in mind, and that would be to just temporarily keep the boys away from Niall. It made things so much easier for him. In fact, he just wished he had done this sooner instead of now when Niall had started to develop a connection with everyone in the Brotherhood. 

Better late than never Liam thought as he mentally planned out his next plan. He had made a deal with the raven circle that if they helped him with his plan to win the leadership position and Niall, he would help them defeat the Prince. The Prince had been a bit tricky, in fact Liam slaughtered the Prince and burned down his headquarters. Everyhing was a scheme, and Liam was ready to follow it through. It wasn't hard that he had access to his black magic, and he was surprised that Harry didn't catch on. Especially not when he created illusions in Niall's visions. Everything Niall saw he had put there on purpose.

The only thing that disrupted his plan was the fight earlier, he did not expect Klaus, Brandon, and Colton to be arrogant and rude to Niall. Not his Niall. So he simply reported their actions to the leader, and they were quickly disposed. 

"Liam?" he heard a voice call him. 

He didn't realize he was staring off into space, and he turned around to see Niall standing there with a worried look on his face. Liam walked over towards Niall, and he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. 

"Harry, and I couldn't find Zayn or Louis. We're getting worried," Niall said his voice sounding stressed.

"They must be around here somewhere," Liam lied. 

"Something's off though," Niall said, and Liam's face almost drained of color.

"Nah, Zayn and Louis are probably just smoking some more weed. Anyways let's get ready for dinner okay?" Liam lied trying to change the topic. It had only been six hours, but both of the boys will be under the spell for twelve hours. They would be knocked out. 

"Liam. You would tell me if something was wrong right? You wouldn't hide it from me right?" Niall asked his blue eyes staring into Liam's.

"Of course," Liam said as he kissed Niall's forehead.  Unknowingly to both males, Harry stood at the staircase watching the scene with a grim expression on his face. He knew that something was wrong yet he couldn't pinpoint what was going on. Zayn and Louis didn't pick up their cell phones when he had called, he asked around the butlers to look for them but they seemed to disappear. Something was up and Harry needed to keep a closer eye on Niall at all cost. 


	11. The Mind Games and Illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my lovely readers. I just wanted to apologize for not updating this story! I have been quite busy unfortunately. Luckily my writer's block has been resolved completely, and I am now working along side with my awesome beta Luis! Thank you all for giving me kudos, comments, critiques, and suggestions. Although I know my grammar is pretty disgusting, I'm glad you guys managed to surpass that, and it means a lot to me. Alright enough of this fuzzy feeling, and on with the story. I will update again this Sunday, so be on the look out.

Niall spent most of his day with Liam lounging around Harry’s massive mansion. He kept feeling a weird aura vibrating off of Liam’s body. Something was wrong, he could definitely feel it, however he couldn’t exactly pin point what exactly was bothering him about Liam. Louis and Zayn were not around which was strange because usually he would see either one of the boys, but now he saw neither of them. Even Harry who had led him around the mansion, and kissed his hand didn’t seem to be around either.

“Niall, is there something wrong?” Liam said curiously. Niall turned his head to look at Liam who had a frown on his face. Liam looked like an absolutely puppy when he frowned, and Niall couldn’t help but feeling this tingly sensation throughout his entire body.

“No. I am just thinking,” the blond replied as he let out a lazy yawn. He sat up from the comfortable sofa, and looked around the massive living room noting down the various scattered classical art pieces on the walls. The large television was currently playing an old black and white Dracula film.

“What are you thinking about?” Liam asked as he quickly got up from where he was sitting, and sat on the ground in front of Niall. His chocolate puppy dog eyes met Niall’s angelic blue eyes, and Liam currently help but smirk as Niall blushed and looked away.

“Nothing,” Niall lied, and looked away. He noticed how weird Liam was being when he arrived here. Liam seemed to be more possessive, and the idea of personal space did not occur to Liam. He didn’t want to be rude; however he felt that Liam kept following him around.

“Don’t lie to me please,” Liam said with an upset tone, his hands held  Niall’s right hand.

“It’s just tomorrow is a lot. I have to pick one of you to be the leader, and I have to give up my virginity. Don’t get me wrong… you’re all hot, but it’s just a bit too much. I was always ignored, and now I get to pick who I want. It’s just a lot,” the Irish lad babbled, and Niall ended up cracking up. Niall rolled his eyes at Liam clearly being entertained by his crisis.

Liam leaned forward and placed a kiss on his right hand, and placed his head on Niall’s lap.

“You’ll choose me right Niall?” Liam said as he lifted his head up so their eyes were meeting again. Niall could feel himself slowly melting away at Liam’s words. The way Liam said it was absolutely adorable, and he could feel his heart skipping a beat.

“I don’t know,” Niall said with a half smile on his face. He seriously did not want to hurt anyone’s feelings however he could hear Harry’s voice booming in his head. He heard Harry’s vivid words telling him that he had to hurt three of them to select the leader. Harry’s face popped up in Niall’s head, and his eyes widened for a moment.

Liam frowned, his grip on Niall’s hand tightened, and his eyebrows narrowed. Niall tried to squirm and break free but Liam wouldn’t budge. Before Niall could escape, Liam shoved Niall roughly on the couch. The blond lad was struggling to break free but it did not help that Liam was on top of him. He could feel Liam’s lips intertwining with his, and it felt rushed and rough. He didn’t expect that Liam could be like this, sweet gentleman Liam, now doing this to him.

Niall closed his eyes and his mind screamed for Liam to get off of him. He felt himself capable of breathing, and his eyes flickered open. Liam had collided with the wall and several painting had fallen on top of him. Niall quickly got to his feet, and darted out of the living room. He didn’t know where he was going to dash off to, but he wanted to get away with Liam. He knew something was wrong, and he didn’t expect Liam was going to do that him like Zayn had.

He managed to reach the main double doors; his hands grabbed the door knob only for the door knobs to turn into snakes. He felt the snakes’ teeth sink into his hand, and he let out a loud painful shout.

“Niall…” Liam said slowly and angrily. Niall turned around, and Liam’s eyes were pitched black.

“Liam. Stop,” Niall pleaded as he took a step backwards his back hitting the wall.

Liam waved his hand casually, and immediately Niall lost his sense of place completely. Everything around him was abstract. Niall tried to calm himself down, and focus on what Louis had told him. He needed to focus on summoning and drawing upon the energy from the grimoire. His mind mentally pictured the image of the dusty ancient sacred book. Everything was getting slightly better however it didn’t help when Liam took a step forward and waved a hand at Niall.

Niall’s vision went hazy, and everything around him begins to spin so fast. He saw Liam growing so big in front of him, and everything he knew was a hallucination. He tried again this time to fill himself with the energy source but everything was failing. This was completely dark magic, and Niall felt absolutely sick at the thought of the magic. The blond was trying his best to concentrate on the grimoire but everything was backfiring on him. Niall cried out as he felt his mind ready to explode. Was this how Zayn felt when Liam used his dark magic on him? Before Niall could think, he passed out; his body went limp and fell into Liam’s arms.

Liam looked at Niall with a frown on his face, and placed a kiss on the male’s lips. A smirk grew on his face, and he caressed Niall’s face gently.  The door bursts open, and Liam snapped his head and quickly held up Niall’s unconscious body, he spotted a member of the raven circle.            

 “Harry knows where the hide out is for the raven circle! He’s already killed several members of our raven circle! You promised that we would be protected! You…” the raven circle member went still as Liam’s dark eyes manifested again, and then fell to the ground. The hood slipping off revealing it was just another member. The male was Benjamin Baker, his Chestnut colored hair color and pale green eyes were recognizable. Liam had assigned him the task of following Niall everywhere. Even though most of the raven circle members followed Niall everywhere he only trusted two people; Hunter and Benjamin. However, Benjamin had failed to give him the right information, and now the boy was useless. Liam pondered how he would dispose the rest but that should come. Everything was falling in place for him, he now had Niall in his arms, and the others were being distracted by his whole scheme.

Liam carried Niall up the stairs and into his guestroom where he was staying. He would be the ritual as soon as possible. He placed Niall on his bed before locking the door with a sinister smile on his face.

  ⊰

 “I won’t ask you again, who is your leader?” Harry said as he punched an unlucky member of the raven circle.

Harry knew something was wrong when he didn’t notice Louis or Zayn around him. He also noticed that Liam was getting awfully close to Niall all of the sudden, and he didn’t believe his eyes. He saw a black cloaked member in his garden, and Harry immediately followed him as he departed. As he got closer he reached the destination of the head quarters. It was a cave that was surrounded by fire wards. Harry managed to slip in quietly.

Zayn and Louis were tied up, and lying on the ground when he saw. There were three raven circle members in their cloaks, and he managed to kill one in a battle. One escaped, but he was now trying to get this circle member to spill out some information.

“Where is the prince?” Harry asked this time his eyes glowing vibrantly.

The scrawny male in the dark robe  flinched and squeaked. He threw his hands up in the air as Harry held up fist just inches away from his face.

“There is no prince!” the member said shaking.

 “You’re lying!” Harry said as he threw the raven circle member down, he turned to look at Zayn and Louis untying themselves from the knots that held them together. “I should dispose someone like you,”

“No, please!” the male with ashy blond hair and blue eyes said.

“He’s speaking the truth Harry,” Zayn said as he glanced from the raven circle member on the ground to Harry who looked furious.

“What?” Harry snapped his neck to look at Zayn in disbelief, even Louis’s look on his face had confirm everything, he threw his hands up in the air angrily, “I don’t understand!”.

“I think Liam is behind everything,” Zayn said as he gritted his teeth. The tan male wanted to punch Liam square in the face just thinking about the male.

“He killed the prince. He made a deal with us that if we help him then” the member didn’t finish because Louis interrupted him.

“How is that possible? How did Liam kill the vampire prince?” Louis said in disbelief.

“He has more dark magic than our circle combined! He burned the court of vampires in a matter of minutes! Our leader was there with him watching!” the member said.

Harry, Louis, and Zayn shared grim expressions on their faces. Three of the boys could not believe that Liam could do such a thing. Then it all clicked because Zayn’s face had said it all. Liam was behind everything.

“Zayn take care of him,” Harry ordered as he glared at the enemy.

“Harry, he didn’t do anything wrong,” Louis said with a frown on his face. His ocean blue eyes were curiously examining at the member.

“Louis has a point,” Zayn said with a frown on his face as well.

“Just do it. We need to get back to Niall now!” Harry ordered as he quickly left the cave.

Zayn and Louis looked at each other then back at the raven circle member with a sympathetic look on their faces. Zayn reached into his pocket, and strike a flame before mumbling a spell. The member’s cloak caught on fire, and the enemy was screaming and flailing around. Louis and Zayn left emotionlessly.

“It had to be done,” Zayn mumbled to him trying to make himself feel better.

Louis turned to look at Zayn with a nod before following Harry back to the mansion.

 ⊰

Niall woke up to an unfamiliar bed; he looked around with a big frown on his face. He was in his black briefs that hugged him tightly, and nothing else. His clothes seemed to be stripped off of his body, and that alarmed him. His eyes darted around and he tried to get up but he felt like he couldn’t. He could move his body but he wasn’t able to move outside the perimeter of the bed. His eyes widen as he saw the rose petals decorating the bed as well as surrounding the bed.

The door opened and Liam stood there in complete nude. Niall rubbed his eyes with his hands before scooting backwards on the bed. This action caused Liam to frown, and the boy took a step forward. Liam had a strange pendant around his neck that seemed to be glowing.

“You’re awake,” Liam said with a smile on his face.

“Get away!” Niall shouted as he hugged himself.

“Niall don’t be like that,” Liam said as he quickly advanced to the bed.

“No…” Niall protested as he could feel the tears filling his eyes.

Liam didn’t have any of Niall’s words, and he quickly forced their lips to meet. His tongue and Niall’s tongue dancing around, and he could feel Niall resisting. Eventually Liam broke the kiss off, and Niall wasn’t even looking at him.

“Niall, I love you,” Liam confessed looking at the blond male.

“Liam. Please don’t do this. I didn’t pick you,” Niall pleaded.

Liam shoved Niall roughly on the bed, and glared at him, “So I’m not good enough for you. Is it because I am not Harry, Zayn, or Louis?”

“What no! That’s not it!” Niall said before Liam cupped his face.

“Then what Niall? What do I have to do to make you look at me? Don’t you see what you’re doing to me? What you’re doing to all of us? We’re fighting and back stabbing each other to get your attention. I’ve made a pact with the devil already,” Liam said sounding clearly upset.

Niall didn’t reply at all because how could he? He was confused about what was Liam talking about? What did the pact with the devil have to do anything?

“Liam. I would like it if you didn’t have to force youself on me,” Niall managed to blurt out.

“No, if I didn’t then you would choose Harry. He’s not good for you Niall. Neither is Louis or Zayn. I am the best one. I can protect you. I can love you,” Liam said as tears seemed to be falling from his face.

Niall gulped and knew that this was going to be a sticky situation. 


	12. The Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I want to thank my lovely beta Luis for revising and helping me with this chapter. <3 Anyways thank you everyone has given this story a kudo, comment, bookmark, or did all three. I want to thank you everyone has given me a chance to write this story, and you readers are the greatest! Once again please comment, and let me know what YOU think! By the way. I promise some Nouis and Ziall scenes soon<3

Liam's soft lips trailed teasingly down the blonds' neck towards his abs, this made Niall squirm a bit. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening right now, and that in a few minutes or more like seconds, Liam would have his way with him. _Stall. You have to stall._ Niall thought to himself, and a light bulb flickered on all of the sudden. Without even thinking, Niall placed both of his hands on Liam's head, and pushed his head up so that the older boy would look at him in the eye.

Niall leaned forward and forced both of their lips to crush together. Liam was showing more enthusiasm as the boy immediately stuck his tongue into Niall's mouth. Liam's French kiss was a weird mixture of soft and rough mixed together. When Liam tried to pull away, Niall almost panicked and quickly placed his hands around Liam's neck and forced him against his body. Niall even went as far as to grind his lower body against the older boy, and he could feel Liam's manhood throbbing against him. This turned Niall on, and the Irish lad could not believe that his body was betraying him. He was trying so hard to convince himself that he was stalling so that either Harry, Zayn, or Louis could save him. His body however was enjoying Liam's touch and his mouth began to crave Liam in inappropriate ways. Liam finally broke off the intense kiss with a pleased smile on his face, before staring at Niall's eyes.

 "I'll be gentle," Liam leaned over and whispered into Niall's ear. The boy teasingly bit down on the blonds' ear lobe.

Liam's right hand slowly slid into Niall's tight briefs, and Niall automatically lets out a moan. He could feel the older male's hand grabbing his cock, and giving  his cock a few jerks. Niall tried to close his legs, but Liam ended up parting his thighs open with his free left hand. Niall could feel his cock rising as he felt Liam give his cock several more encouraging strokes. Liam slid his hand out, and gave Niall a gentle shove, and the Irish boy fell backwards on the bed. The petals that were placed around the perimeter of the bed began to float, and release some sort of scent that calmed down Niall. The candles that Niall did not know was in the room flickered on, the lights in the room dimmed as Liam placed his hands on Niall's abs. 

Before the boy could say anything, Liam's hands roughly yanked his black briefs off of him. Liam threw the underwear to the side, and spread Niall's legs wide.  Niall blushed as he looked straight at Liam's eyes filled with lust and he could tell that Liam was trying his best to not lose control.

"Niall, you don't how long I have waited to do this with you," Liam confessed.

Niall didn't know how to reply, in fact he could feel his heart beating faster every second. His cheeks flushed red, and he looked away only for Liam grab his chin, and make him look directly into his chocolate puppy dog eyes.

Their lips met again, and this time Niall could feel how soft and smooth the kiss. Liam was taking the time to explore Niall's mouth. Niall could feel Liam's hands all over his body searching for his soft spots, and he didn't realize that Liam had explored the basement until he felt a finger slip inside of him. Niall, being the virgin, breaks the kiss only for Liam to whisper softly into his ear, "It's okay... I'm prepping you,".

"Liam I'm not ready. Please don't," Niall begged, and Liam kissed him on the cheek.

Niall tried to move his body only to feel another finger slip into his hole, and he tried to close Liam off only for the boy to stick another finger inside. Niall could now feel the three fingers in out of his hole. His sweet spot, and he let out a moan eventually as Liam continued to penetrate him with his fingers.

"It's alright. You have to breathe," Liam coached softly as he began to slowly speed up this time he slipped a finger out but it didn't help Liam's fingers were long.

Niall felt so much pain as he felt the fingers wiggle around inside of him. Eventually Niall began to breathe properly, and when Liam hit his prostrate, he literally screamed out in pleasure. His body was clearly betraying him, and that's not what he wanted since he was trying to resist Liam but the older male had the advantage. Eventually Liam slipped out his two fingers, and then Liam leaned forward to kiss him.

"We have to start the ceremony now," Liam said with a smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, I have a bad feeling," Louis said as he trailed right behind Zayn and Harry who seemed to be currently running.

Neither boys seemed acknowledge what he just said, and he just rolled his eyes in annoyance. He never thought that Liam was that desperate and crazy. Then again right now everyone seemed to be obsessive and crazy when it came down to Niall. Luckily, he managed to take steps to calm down his urges to jump the boy. By taking steps, Louis would just have his daily wank or wanks. In the end he needed to thank himself for wanking off or else he would have slammed the blond Irish against the wall, and fucked him senselessly.

"Louis!" Zayn barked in anger.

The sun kissed skin boy with the sparkling oceanic eyes turned to look at Zayn with an eyebrow raised. Why did Zayn and Harry look angry at him.

 "What?" Louis huffed in annoyance. Harry and Zayn looked at him grimly, and he just raised his eyebrow again. He didn't understand what was going on, and he thought to himself since when did Zayn have the right to just use that tone with him?

 "Were you not listening?" Harry asked as he grind his teeth angrily. Louis had to watch what he said now since Harry seemed to be angry, and his patience seemed to be slipping away every second.

"Sorry, spaced out. I was thinking," Louis said with his hands up in surrender.

In unison, Harry and Zayn rolled their eyes, and then both of them crossed their arms. Louis mentally face palmed himself in the face because clearly they must have said something important, and if he was thinking of fucking Niall he wouldn't be in this situation. He absolutely hated when someone got angry at him.

 "As I was saying. You were right about your bad feeling. I just had a vision. It was not good. Liam is going to..." Zayn paused and purposely left his sentence unfinished so that Louis would get what his point was.

Clearly  Louis didn't, and he just stared at the boy with a confused look. An awkward silence arose, and Zayn cleared his throat. Louis still didn't get the message, so he just looked over to Harry who had a blank expression on his face.

"He's going to what, Harry?" Louis asked confused.

Zayn face palmed himself, and Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Louis. What Zayn really means is Liam is going to take Niall's virginity," Harry said before adding in, "He's going to become the leader of the Brotherhood,".

Louis' eyes widen in horror before narrowing. Zayn and Harry took a step back, and Louis' hands balled up into fists. He currently felt angry and shocked, and immediately an image of a playful innocent Niall popped up in his head. Sweet blond Niall would be fucked by Liam, and right now he just wanted to rip Liam's head off. Louis immediately began to sprint towards the direction of the mansion.

 "Well now we don't have to wait for him to keep up with us," Zayn said. Harry didn't respond, and began to sprint after Louis. Zayn followed afterwards.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niall's eyes widen in shock as he realized how big Liam was, and he blushed as the boy smirked. Liam was clearly enjoying this. Liam squired a few liquids from the lube bottle, and began to jerk his cock to its peak

"I'll be gentle," Liam reminded him as he placed his hands on Niall's shoulders trying to calm him down.

Niall's body began to shake like a leaf, and he couldn't believe that this is how he was going to lose his virginity. He closed his eyes, and his hands immediately bragged the sheets of the bed.

"Open your eyes, and look at me Niall," Liam commanded.

Niall shakes his head, and frowned. He didn't want to look at Liam, he didn't want to look at the male who was going to take his virginity. He didn't want to look at how the sweet gentleman Liam was not turned into someone who scared him. This Liam scared him because he knew that Liam could do whatever he wanted. This Liam had more power, and what scared him the most was Liam was capable of killing him if he wanted to as well.

"I will not repeat myself," Liam growled.

Niall shakes his head again, and he could feel how irritated Liam is. The invisible string that connects Liam and him tightens around his neck. He feels as if he has a leash around his neck, and it is tightening. His eyes flicker open against his will, and he stares into Liam who is staring at him with a frown.

"Why did you not want to look at me?" Liam asked in a hurt tone.

When Niall did not answer, Liam's hands wrapped themselves around his throat. Niall's hands grabbed Liam's wrists, and he tried his best to resist Liam who seemed to be physically suffocating him. His body was trembling, and his heart sped up immediately.

"Answer me! Am I not good enough for you?" Liam shouted in anger.

"Liam. Stop," is all Niall could mutter how as Liam continues to suffocate him.

"What do I have to do to make you want me?" Liam continued to shout in anger as he ignored Niall's words.

"I don't want you," Niall blurted out.

Suddenly Liam's force around his neck stopped, and the older boy removed his hands away from Niall. Liam frowned and stared at Niall who was trying to breathe again. Niall couldn't believe that he blurted out that. He felt bad, but Liam was forcing himself, and he just wanted this to stop. He wanted the sweet caring Liam who he could cuddle with, not this current Liam.

"This isn't you Liam. I know this isn't you," Niall says quietly.

Liam looked up with a shock expression like he couldn't believe what came out of Niall's mouth. He looked ashamed for a split second before his expression darkened.

"That Liam is gone now," Liam whispered darkly.

Liam quickly spread Niall's legs and then shoved his thick long shaft inside of the blond's virgin hole. Niall cried out in pain as he felt the thick throbbing member inside of him.

"No! Liam! Stop!" Niall pleaded, and tried to fight the boy.

Liam grabbed both of his wrists and positioned them above his head as he continued to penetrate him. Niall was crying out in pain at how big Liam was, and how fast the boy went. Liam didn't seem to be fazed by the Irish's pain or that he couldn't believe that he could do this to the boy. Liam grunted each time he thrusts into the boy and he could hear Niall whimpering at the pain.

Niall eventually gave up on resisting him, and Liam quickly changed the position. He forced Niall to straddle him, and he pumped into the blond's hole continuously. Niall cried out in pain, and he could see the visible tears on Niall's face. _What am I doing?_ Liam sharply thought, but now it was too late for that. If he was to get Niall, he needs to get this over. Everything is because of Niall. His hands grabs Niall's hips and forces him to ride his cock.

"Liam stop-" Niall manages to choke out in pain.

Liam ignored Niall's pleas as he continued to make the boy ride him. When he felt bored of the position, he quickly changed the position. He forced Niall on his hands and knees, and he pounded him roughly. He could hear Niall crying some more, and begging him to stop. Liam didn't stop, in fact he continued to go faster, and deeper. His cock was enjoying the workout, and he himself could not object to this. However in the back of his mind he felt guilty for violating such an innocent angelic being. He quickly shoved that thought away.

"I'm going to-" Niall panted

The Irish male did not manage to finish his sentence as he felt Liam's hand wrapped around his cock, and his thumb pressing on the slit of Niall's erected cock.

"You don't get to cum yet," Liam said in a wicked voice.

"Liam please-" Niall panted some more as Liam pounded inside of him.

"Say you want me," Liam demanded.

"I-" Niall shook his head and then he felt Liam's cock slip out of him for a split second before slipping back in roughly. He could feel Liam's cock penetrating him and hitting his prostrate. Liam was driving him crazy, and he wanted so desperately to release himself. However he couldn't because Liam was preventing him.

"Say it," Liam demanded again.

"I want you," Niall surrendered as his head fell in shame. He couldn't believe himself. He couldn't believe that he would submit himself to someone like Liam. He was still shock that the Liam who is taking his virginity is the same Liam who had fed him, who had protected him, and who had cuddled with him.

"Repeat after me," Liam commanded Niall. He flipped Niall over so he could fuck him in a missionary position. He leaned forward and whispered into Niall's ear, "Ego ligare me ad vos,".

"Ego ligare me ad vos," Niall said, and Liam released his thumb from the slit of his cock. Niall felt himself cum, and squirt all over Liam and himself.

"Perfect," Liam said with a smirk as he without warning came inside of Niall. The blond could feel the older boy's seeds fill him up, and he closed his eyes. The throbbing cock managed to finish filling him up, so he quickly slipped his cock out. Liam fell to the right side of Niall and he wrapped his arms around the Irish' neck.

"Niall. You were perfect," Liam purred.

Niall could feel the tears that he had suppressed spill out of his eyes. He couldn't believe that Liam had done this to him. He removed himself from Liam, but the boy's grip tightened around his neck. Liam looked at him with a frown and a hurt look on his face.

The door bursts open and Niall covers himself as he sees a very angry Harry, Zayn, and Louis standing there in the door way.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," Zayn exclaims in anger. His eyes were now glowing and the floating petals began to catch on fire. The candles' light begins to jump higher.

Niall whimpers and closes his eyes. He was trying his best to hold back his tears, but he didn't realize he was sobbing.

"Liam... what the fuck!" Louis screamed, while every piece of furniture, besides the bed, began to float around.

"I can't believe you. How could you backstab us like this?" Harry said grimly and this time the windows opened and everyone could feel the large gust of wind blowing.

Liam was not fazed at all by what was going on, in fact, he stood up and everything resumed to normal. The petals stopped catching on fire, and the candles went back to normal. He waved his hand and the petals fell to the ground and the furniture stopped levitating. He took a step forward the windows shut abruptly cutting of the howling wind.

"Well looks like I am your leader now guys," Liam said as he patted Harry on the shoulder.

Harry immediately punched Liam square in the face, and the boy turned his head to spit out the blood on the ground. Liam began to laugh insanely, and then he snapped his finger and Harry flew backwards, his back hitting the wall very hard.

"Who is next?" Liam said casually glancing between Zayn and Louis who were fuming. 


	13. The Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my lovely readers! I just wanted to say thanks for reading this and giving me so much love. By that I mean comments and kudos! Also thank you guys for bookmarking this story as well. This means a lot to me since this is my first fan fiction. I want to give a shout out to my awesome beta Luis!<3 who revised this so my grammar doesn't sound so horrid. Alright enjoy!<3

"Who’s next?" Liam repeated again this time with a cocky smile. He glanced over to Niall who stared back at him with a terrified expression. The older boy ignored how Niall was shaking like a leaf, and turned back around to face the three males.

Harry recovered from Liam's assault, and bounced back up with an angry look on. Niall noticed how Harry's eyes were glowing an unusual color of dark blue. Louis and Zayn had their hands balled up into fists. The room was dead silent, and no one dared to move.

"This is unfair!" Louis shouted throwing his fists in the air. Once again almost all of the furniture in the room except the bed levitated making Niall feel nervous. The blond had never seen Louis so angry, he was usually so flirty and care free. Was this even possible?

"Nothing in life is fair," Liam says with a dark chuckle before taking yet another dangerous step forward. Louis and he were now only inches apart, and Niall had a gut feeling that things were not going to end up well.

Niall currently felt a weird mixture of feelings at moment. He wanted to go curl up in a ball and die under a rock just thinking about the whole messy situation. This was not how he had pictured losing his virginity at all. In fact this was quite the opposite.

"You fucking backstabbing bastard!" Louis shouted again, he was about to punch Liam in the face only to feel Zayn pull him back.

"Let me go!" Louis flailed around trying to break free of tan male. Zayn held Louis even tighter making the boy flail around some more. Harry ended up reinforcing Zayn in holding down Louis. Both of the boys knew what Liam is capable of, and they did not want Louis to get hurt.

"We'll talk about this in the morning," Liam said as he faked a yawn. This caused Louis to verbally curse of Liam who just chuckled.

Harry clasped a hand over Louis' mouth, and looked over at Zayn. Zayn nodded his head as if knowing what the chocolate curly hair male was saying, and pulled Louis out of the room. Louis struggled a few more times before Liam went over and shut the door. He locked it, and then turned around to look at Niall with a genuine smile.

Niall flinched as he watched the older male approaching the bed. The furniture all fell into their places as Liam climbed into the bed. The bed dipped, and Niall inched away immediately getting up from the bed. Before Niall could even make a move he felt a hand grab his wrist. Liam pulled Niall down on the bed and grabbed the blond's chin forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Where do you think you are going?" Liam asked with a frown on his face.

"I was thinking of going to my room," Niall replied with a half smile on his face.

Liam gave Niall a skeptical look before shaking his head and leaned forward. Niall could feel Liam's hot breath on the right side of his face. The older male's teeth sunk into Niall's cheek right for a quick second. Niall's whole body immediately submitted to Liam's will, and Niall felt really uncomfortable with that.

"You're mine now," Liam growled possessively which made Niall's body tremble again.

"But-" Niall wanted to protest but Liam put a finger on his lips and hushed him.

"Just sleep," Liam ordered.

Niall nodded his head, and then Liam whispered, "good boy," before releasing the blond from his hold. Liam turned around, and Niall turned the other side not wanting to really look at the boy anymore.

⊰

Several hours pass by, and Niall eventually went to sleep. In his dream he noticed that he was standing in what appeared to be a lair. The lair had a very vintage look with a lot of space. A throne was in the middle of the room. He noticed the candles on the sides barely lit up, and he could smell blood? His eyes widen as he looked at several dismembered bodies hooked up around the room. The scent made Niall want to vomit, but the boy had to suck it up. This sent shivers down his spine, and that made him extremely uncomfortable. He didn't understand what was going, or what his dream was trying to tell him.

The rusty doors open, and he looked around frantically trying to find a hiding spot. He hid behind a small crate of wine. The blond positioned himself so he could see but he was not fairly obvious. He saw a fairly young male most likely in his twenties sit on the throne. Niall couldn't really pin point his eye color, but his black hair was fairly long. The male sitting in the throne had on a silky red suit. The other two males positioned themselves so they were on the side of the thrones like soldiers. Unlike the prince both of the males had on casual black suits that resembled the mafia members in the 1920s.

"My Prince, I can smell them coming," the man on the right of the throne said aloud.

Niall gulped as he heard the male called the man sitting in the throne the prince. Was this the prince that Louis had told him about? He felt another shiver run through his spine as the prince revealed his fangs along with what Niall assumes his guards as the rusty doors squeak open. Niall's saw three men in dark cloaks approach the throne casually.

"Could you have not pick a better time Eldred?" the middle cloaked figure said in a witty voice.

That voice sounded awfully familiar to Niall but his brain could not pinpoint the face with the voice.

"Yeah, unlike you. We actually have an agenda to follow," the right cloaked figure said, and the voice sounded somewhat familiar. Niall swore he had heard the voice somewhere.

Was this what his dream was trying to tell him? Who were these people? Niall had to quit thinking because he heard someone slam their fist on something hard. He looked up to see the prince standing there with his mouth open his fangs elongated.

"Shut up. I told you to address me as a prince. We are not on first name basis you mongrels!" Eldred hissed in anger.

The three cloaked figures ended up bursting into laughter before the removed their hoods. Niall's eyes widened in horror as he saw all three of their faces. Adam, Nick, and Jake the so-called new arrivals to Saint Lions. He could not believe that Adam who had seemed to be involved with the supernatural. This was astonishing.

"We are the mongrels that could give you the information on Niall," Adam said once again all witty, he looked over to Nick and Jake who stood their silently by his side. He took a daring step forward and he was about to pat the prince on the cheek but one of the guards grabbed his hand.

"You sure have a great sense of hospitality," Jake said as he crossed his arms glaring over at the guard who still had Adam's hand.

"Enough. Give me the information," Eldred said sharply eyeing all three males.

The door creaks open again and this time Niall could not really believe what he is seeing. Liam marches in all arrogantly. Jake and Nick makes room for him to squeeze in, and he positions himself so he is standing to Adam's right side.

"What's he doing here?" Eldred asked in disgust.

"I am here to put an end to you," Liam said darkly. Niall could see his eyes bleeding black, and he could see how the candles in the room began to shine brightly.

The prince did not have enough time, and before he could even do anything both of his body guards' body splattered. Their guts and blood spilled everywhere, but Liam was not phase by this.

Eldred managed to grab Adam's throat and hold him hostage. Nick and Jake started to chuckle, and Liam had a smirk on his face. This was not good.

"Stop. Or I'll kill this one," Eldred threatened.

"Which one?" Adam said casually as he stepped behind Liam. Niall did not expect that at all in fact he didn't expect that an illusion spell would work in this situation. Eldred held up nothing bur air now, and that seemed to infuriate him.

Liam began to chant a spell in Latin, and Niall watched in amazement as all of the candles that surrounded the room lit onto the dismembered bodies. In an instance the entire lair broke out in flames, and everything began to burn. The Prince tried to escape only for Liam to block the entrance.

"You would dare betray me after I helped you revolting mongrels?" Eldred shrieked as the flames caught onto his suit.

"Liam beats you in the long run. In fact... I think he drives a hard bargain with the raven circle," Adam said casually. He blows a kiss at the vampire before signaling for them to move.

Niall could not believe what he had witnessed and heard. The raven circle. Adam, Nick, and Jake. His mouth was wide open, and he was trying his best to remain calm. He took one last look around the burning lair before feeling it engulf him. 

⊰

The blond woke up in shock, dripping in sweat, and he turned to look around the room noticing that Liam was still asleep. He quickly slipped out of bed, and slipped on his tight black briefs, the one Liam yanked off, and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Niall heard Liam's voice asked sleepily.

Niall turned around with a sheepish smile, and replied with a lie, "I was just going to get some water,".

Liam raised a skeptical eyebrow at Niall but before the older male could say anything, Niall unlocked the door, and darted out faster than he wanted. He needed to get to Harry, Louis, or Zayn's room.

"Niall get back here," Liam voice boomed from inside the room.

Niall made a made a mad dash towards the nearest room. To his luck it turned out to be an empty guest room. He heard Liam's room door open, and he heard angry footsteps heading towards him. The blond decided to jump into the room, and he ducked underneath the bed.

The door opened, and that caused Niall's heart to speed up as he saw a pair of feet walking into the room looking around. He heard the closet door and bathroom door opening. The feet stopped in front of the bed he was hiding underneath before turning and heading out the door. Niall slipped out from beneath the bed, and when he opened the door he yelped.

Zayn clasped a hand over his mouth before ushering him inside of the room.

"Zayn. I saw what happened," Niall whispered.

Zayn nodded his head before saying, "I had a vision as well. Louis, Harry, and my suspicions were right. We felt that Liam was behind everything,".

"He is. Adam, Nick, and Jake are part of the raven circle. They killed the prince,"

Zayn nodded his head again before sighing and then pulling Niall into a comforting hug. Despite what had happened between Niall and Zayn, he felt safer in Zayn's arms. Zayn broke off the hug before kissing Niall on the lips. This time the kiss between the two was more gentle, and it made Niall more calm and collected. He definitely did not expect this from Zayn, then again he didn't get a really good first impression.

"I'm scared," Niall finally blurted out.

"We all are," Zayn finally says and then adds in, "We were all upset because of how low Liam went to get to you. It did not seem like him. I was actually shocked,"

Niall looked at Zayn with confusion. Was he thinking the same thing he was?

"Yes, that's what I thought. Liam... seems different. That's what kind of scares me," Niall said.

He didn't realize he was crying until Zayn hugged him and forced his face to crush against the older boy's chest.

The door opened, and Zayn's body froze. He could hear Zayn's breath panic, and Niall looked up to see Liam who had a mixture of hurt and anger in his face all rolled up into one.

"Niall come here," Liam ordered.

Niall shook his head, and looked for Zayn to say something but the boy fell silent. In fact Zayn looked at Niall with a frown because he knew that he could not object to the leader's orders.

"Niall. Don't make me force you," Liam threatened.

Niall slipped out of Zayn's hold, and Liam grabbed his bicep before dragging him out of the room.

Zayn stood there staring as Niall once again slipped out of his grasp. 


	14. Author's Note / Apology.

Hey there. I'm not sure if any of you guys keep up with this story or not but it's been forever since I've updated. I've just graduated high school and I'm going to be quite busy this summer. If anyone wants to take this idea and story by all means contact me by commenting below. Put your own twists and expand your imagination. I can't find my muse anymore and so I'm passing it on to whoever wants this story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fan fiction. Please go easy on me. I am not good with grammar, and so just let me know what I could improve on. Please comment and review if you can. It'll put a big ole smile on my face.


End file.
